Broken Wings
by OblivionedEternity
Summary: Trying to save one of her students, Fallon Lumiar finds herself on the Surface. She doesn't know what's about to happen, and she especially doesn't know why this Demon Lord keeps following her! First book of the Guardian Series. Preview image (c) kei-dara on deviantART
1. Chapter 1 - Falling

Warm air wrapped around me, enveloping my Loftwing and I into the summer breeze as we coasted along the patterns of wind. I gripped onto Leila's, my Loftwing's, purple feathers telling her silently that I was tired. Crowing in reply she voiced concern for my health and sank lower on the breeze and closer to Skyloft.

"I'll be fine Leila, it's been a while since you and I were able to fly together," was my reply. I knew Leila was unable to understand my speech, but through our connection she knew what I meant.

A low croon was what I received and she flapped her large purple and blue wings once and we started to fly closer to the Lumpy Pumpkin. I shook my head quickly, I wanted for us to be alone for a while so I could think.

The Wing Ceremony is in just a few hours, yet Link hasn't bothered to train in such a long time. The thought that my favorite student would not pass the test sent a queasy feeling to my stomach. All day I've been having a feeling that something would happen, that something would go wrong, and it had only grown stronger with each heartbeat. Speaking of which, where was that crimson Loftwing of his?

Leila turned her head so that she could see me with one giant yellow eye. No, Leila hasn't seen Link's Loftwing since early this morning.

Hopefully Link and his Loftwing were fine and Link was just taking care of the crimson Loftwing like I'd taught him to. Perhaps that was it. The feeling bubbling in my stomach didn't dissipate however, only doubling until I felt like I was going to be sick.

Sensing my queasiness Leila quickly made her way through a warp-stone, soon flying over Skyloft. I clutched her feathers again, bile rising to my throat. I couldn't land like this, my hands wouldn't have enough grip to hold onto the sailcloth from my own Wing Ceremony. As softly as she could Leila landed and trotted over to the doors of the Academy and cawed while I hunched over.

Opening the door, Horwell quickly grasped the situation and took me gently from the saddle as Leila sat down. By this point I knew I was sick and I didn't mind Horwell holding me protectively as he made his way to the bathroom downstairs, ignoring anyone who cried out in worry. Horwell held my hair back as I got rid of my breakfast from this morning, trying to sooth me by tracing circles on my back. Instead I only felt more disgusted and my stomach clamped again. Eventually I sat up and look at Horwell.

"Aren't you glad I broke it off?" I asked jokingly, knowing I looked like a wreck. Sweat covered my body and sick-induced tears leaked down my face.

Trying not to laugh Horwell handed me a cup of water to rinse out with, "What made you so sick?"

"Nervous," I muttered shamefully.

Horwell raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You? Nervous? If you're this sick when you're nervous, I'm glad I don't have to take care of you when you're truly sick!"

"For Link. That's why I'm nervous." I ended the sentence.

Horwell paused in his astonishment, "Does Link mean that much to you?" I thought I saw a trace of hurt in his eyes, but I ignored it. He would have to get over me eventually.

"He's the closest thing to family I have, Horwell."

He sighed, grabbing a towel and began to wipe of my face, "I understand." After that he was silent until he asked for permission to help me up to my room.

With his help I was able to make it up to my room, out of my chain mail, and under the blankets. And there he left me with orders to not get up and most specifically, not to go to the Wing Ceremony.

Disregarding that first order I shakily sat up and reached for a pencil and some paper. If I wasn't able to go to the Wing Ceremony then I needed to tell Link somehow that I was there for him. The letter was brief and wished him good luck, but it still took a toll out of me. I asked Leila to bring it to him when he woke up, for I was certain he was still asleep by at this point of the day.

Although I mentally protested it, I realized the only way I would get better was if I slept. I hated the idea of being asleep in case something happened, but my body wouldn't be able to fight in any case.

Right before I fell asleep I wondered at that thought. Why would I need to be able to fight?

My opened with a snap, every hair on my body standing on edge. What had woken me up? I searched my dreams for a hint of a nightmare, but all I could remember was darkness. My body felt stiff and I realized I was holding my breath. That feeling in my stomach was back, and worse than before.

A jolt ran down my spine, causing my body to tense up again and me to utter a small gasp. Something was not right.

I remembered when I had felt this feeling before; it was right before an accident that caused the death of Zelda's mother. I had just been made an orphan, but I was so sick that Oreille came to take care of me.

It was worse this time.

My body jumped out of my bed and I felt sore and sick all over. I leaned against my desk as a wave of dizziness washed over me and I straightened. Pulling my chain mail over my head I felt the familiar weight land on my shoulders and my blue tunic over that. I reached into my wardrobe and brought out my sword and shield as well as a few potions I have been saving along with my stash of Rupees. It was just a feeling, but I sensed I would need them. Glancing at the window I could tell that I had only slept for about four hours. As I ran out the door I quickly pulled my hair away from my face and into a braid so it wouldn't get in my face as I flew. Or fought, a part of my mind whispered to me. My lips pressed together in a firm line. I hated to do it, but if I must I would fight for my people.

The door opened up at my touch, revealing Instructor Owlan. He turned to me in surprise, "Fallon, you're still supposed to be in bed!"

"I'm feeling better," I lied, trying to decide where the trouble I was sensing was going to come from. "By the way, how went the Wing Ceremony?"

"Link won," Owlan smiled, "You trained that boy well, Fallon. Although he almost didn't make it in time. Groose, Strich, and Cawlin stole and hid his Loftwing but he was able to get to him in time to make it to the Wing Ceremony."

Anger slightly boiled in me at the thought of foul play. Next time I see them I was going to give those boys a lecture on chivalry. "Where's Link right now?"

Owlan thought for a moment, "He and Zelda should be up at the Goddess' Temple right now. Though I imagine they're done and flying around by now."

"Thanks," I quickly set off in the direction of the nearest platform and dove off. Quickly whistling Leila swooped under me and carried me over Skyloft. My eyes scanned the clouds for the two Loftwings of Link and Zelda and I spotted them across Skyloft from me.

Nothing looked wrong, but I started to slowly glide towards them anyhow. As I got closer I noticed the smiles on the two youngsters' faces and I smiled myself. Those two were so good together, though Zelda seemed to push Link around a lot, sometimes literally. Then I looked below the two and saw clouds swirling.

The smile dropped from my face and I swore. "Leila!" I shouted, alerting her to charge. As she spun I saw the clouds leap up and form a twister, with Zelda in the middle of it. My heart stopped at what was happening.

The tornado ripped Zelda away from her Loftwing as Link was sent flying in the other direction from the force. Leila flew as fast as she could and we flew right into the twister. This wasn't like any other twister that you would normally see, there was something wicked about it. And no matter how hard I held on, I soon found myself falling through space without Leila beneath me.

Everything seemed to slow down and I saw Zelda below me, the force of the wind tossing her about. Her eyes were closed and body pale. Gritting my teeth I realized that I needed to get to her and dove, cutting through the wind until I grabbed Zelda and wrapped her in my arms. It was then that I noticed how far we had fallen, and still were falling. The clouds were fast approaching, and there was nothing that would stop us from going beneath them. My heart berated my ears and blood rushed in my veins. We were going to die. No one has ever been below the clouds, not in hundreds of years. Even if there was something still below the clouds, we would not land smoothly. I could not hold onto Zelda and use my sailcloth. I, at the very least, was sure to die.

Closing my eyes I sent a prayer to the Goddess to keep Zelda alive, all the while positioning my body under Zelda's so that when the impact came, I would take most of it. It would mean that I at the very least would have a broken back, but I doubted that I would make the landing. All I knew was that Zelda could not die.

We spun inside that tornado for what seemed like eternity, winds pulling at our bodies ferociously like rabid Loftwings. I kept my eyes closed the entire time, not wanting to know when I was about to hit the ground and die. My hands shook and clenched, my body telling me what I already knew and what everything was afraid of: I was going to die.

The thought sent a panic through me, and I rebelled at the thought that I would never do something worthwhile with my life. I would never ride Leila again. I would never scold or teach my students again. I would never pat Link's head when he did a job well done again. I would never visit my parents' graves again. I would never joke around with Henya about how Link doesn't eat enough or how Groose is a muscle head.

I would never find that special someone to live the rest of my life with.

Then, the panic subsided, leaving me in peace. If I wasn't meant to do those things again, then so be it. I was sad of course but there was nothing I could do about it. At least I wasn't feeling sick anymore.

The wind rushed past my ears and my braid came undone. My only hope was that if someone finds us that it isn't a monster and it doesn't try to eat me or kill Zelda. Hopefully someone will find my body and bury it somewhere nice. The thought of a monster eating me, even though I would be dead, disgusted me.

Those were my last thoughts, right before I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 - Demonic Intentions

_Ghirahim P.O.V._

"Damn it!" A scowl made its way onto my face and I furrowed my brows. How had that girl gotten away from me? One second she was in my grip and the next I couldn't sense her, like something else had overtaken her. My carefully calculated plans were ruined, all because one woman had to be the hero and jump into my lovely storm! Her weight upset the storm, and instead of the Goddess' girl landing into my hands she was now farther away than I anticipated.

No matter, I knew she would wait for a little while. Falling a thousand feet tends to do that. With that thought a smile grew again. And hey, if that woman was still there and alive, I could smack her around a bit as well!

My patience was not something to mess with, and she would soon find that out.

Rather than wait any longer, I decided to grab my little princesses before the clock struck twelve. I appeared on the outskirts of the clearing they had fallen into with a smirk, hoping ever so fondly that the woman was still alive.

Adjusting my cloak, the villain always has to look good, I strode into the clearing all grins and giggles. Until I saw only one body. And it was not Her Majesty's body either!

Rage coated every fiber of my being, causing the world to darken a moment. Oh how I hoped even more that the twit was still alive! Then I would have the satisfaction of seeing her expression as I ran her through! It has been so long since I've tasted human blood, and the thought sent a tingling through my fingers.

Disappearing I teleported to the woman's side. I noticed and empty bottle next to her that had the last drops of a heart potion in it and footsteps that led away from her and towards that godforsaken temple! Looking over the woman below me I was elated to see her back moving up and down ever so slightly. So she was alive! I knew there was some sense of fairness in the world now, for a punching bag to land in my lap. I still could not see the woman's face though, and I wanted to see how her face was before it was contorted in pain.

I grabbed her long black hair and lifted her by it, causing the smallest of whimpers to exit from her lips. I stared at those lips for a moment, surprised such a sound came from them. My eyes moved up from her lips, taking in high cheekbones and eyes that were framed by black eyelashes. Her face was attractive, I'd give her that. But it would be so much more beautiful when coated in the red of her blood. I gave her body an appreciative glance and admitted that under different circumstances I would have made time to properly give her the attention I would like to.

My eyes traveled back to her face, smiling widely when I was greeted by smoldering purple eyes. Oh yes, this woman was beautiful. It was such a pity that we met this way; it's been such a long time since I've seen any sort of female worth looking at or admiring. Perhaps I should keep her for later, when she was at full health. Her one leg was obviously broken and by the way her face contorted ever so beautifully every time she tried to breathe she has a broken lung. It wouldn't be the same if I didn't cause her that pain in the first place.

Then she spoke, and it was like music to my ears.

"Where… is Zelda?" Her voice, oh my, her voice was commanding even as she trembled in pain and fear. This woman was definitely a keeper.

I smiled ever so nicely and replied by dropping her on the ground, causing her to yelp in pain. "Is that the tart's name?" I turned away from her and towards the footprints, "She off and ran, drinking a potion and left you to die my dear."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyes narrow as she began to slowly reach into her pocket for something. A weapon perhaps? As I saw her bring out a bottle I laughed, "Dear, that potion will not mend broken bones."

She paused and glared with such a force that I blinked, and drank the potion anyways. I raised an eyebrow as I watched her pain disappear and leg fix itself smoothly back in place. "Don't underestimate me." She growled; any scrapes she had gained from falling gone. It was then that I noticed that she had a sword as she swung it at me.

I was able to disappear in time, catching her by surprise when I reappeared behind her, arms wrapping around her slight frame. I felt chain mail underneath her blue tunic that she wore and smiled. "Aren't you a little tempest?" Her body stiffened and she huffed in anger. My fingers danced down her arm, immobilizing her sword from trying to attack me. "Let's not try that again shall we? I've already let you live once, don't plan on it happening again."

She shivered in my arms at the last sentence and I knew I had tamed her. "Now dear… What is your name?"

"Fallon," she replied, giving me the gift of calling this beautiful creature by her name. Fallon trembled in my arms, from anger or fear I was not sure. Her face was a mask of calm, which irritated me.

"Well dear Fallon, where are you from?" I knew the answer, but I loved to hear her voice. Soon enough it would be screaming in pain, but just how it was now was enough to send chills up my spine.

"The Sky." Her voice chocked for a second and I thought I say moisture gather in her eyes. Oh my, we couldn't have her crying quite yet.

"My dear Fallon," I drawled, "Are you the Goddess' Chosen Hero?" The thought came to my mind, and brilliant delicious thought. If this woman was the Hero, my victory would be oh so sweet.

"No. I don't know what you are talking about." Now she was confused the poor thing. But I myself was even more confused. The prophecy only spoke of two humans falling from the sky, but it never specified their gender except that one for sure was a girl.

"How very interesting Fallon." I slithered away from her, circling her. "Do you know where you are Fallon?"

Fallon kept her eyes on me the entire time, body relaxing. "The surface. That much I know."

"Very good," I complimented her, eyes traveling over her body again. She appeared intelligent, unlike some of her ancestors. And a little genetic inbreeding looked wonderful on her. The male part of me took note of things like her wide hips and developed chest, realizing that she would make fine children. Not that I would ever want children, the noisy brats. I wasn't even entirely sure if I could have children, which could very possibly be a blessing. When I faced her front I bowed mockingly, "Demon Lord Ghirahim, at your service."

The pale man in front of me looked up from his sarcastic bow, eyes going over me again like I was a piece of meat. I scowled in return, snapping "What the hell do you want with me?"

Ghirahim straightened; a sardonic smile on his face. "With you? Why my dear all I want is you." A tongue quickly emerged from his mouth, licking his lips. "And what help you may offer me."

Disgust rolled over me in waves. Never had a man been so upfront and act like such a pig towards me. Sure I've had a couple of students look me over but nothing to the degree of this man. Unfortunately a small part of me recognized him as being handsome, but I brushed that thought away. I would control myself and not let this demon have met as he wished. "I'm afraid I would have to decline Lord Ghirahim." My eyes traced a shudder that ran through him as I ended the sentence. What the hell was with this man?

He took a step towards me, and quicker than I could react he grabbed my chin. "Fallon dear, I never said you have a choice in this matter." His voice was melodic and hypnotizing in a way that made me want to drop down and let him have me. Black eyes burned into me and he traced my bottom lip with his thumb.

"I suggest you get away from me now sir, before I have to force you." My voice was controlled and eyes steady. I would control myself. I would not lose to a beating heart.

"Oh really now?" His breath coasted over my face, "And just how are you going to do that my dear?"

Resolution formed within me and I brought up my leg, "By doing this!" With all the strength I possessed I kicked him in the stomach, sending him wobbling backwards, holding his stomach in pain. I dove for my sword, quickly bringing it between Ghirahim and me. "If you touch me again I promise to cut off the hand that does."

Ghirahim straightened, "Stupid girl. That was very stupid." Anger controlled his face and the red cloak disappeared. With more of himself revealed, I saw how lean he was, but he packed muscle into his frame. My question was how was he not cold? He didn't have much on honestly, so how was he not shivering?

The question disappeared as Ghirahim advanced, an aura of destruction following. I swung my sword at him in an arc, the fool had no weapon! That thought soon turned to distress as soon as my blade stopped and his hand glowed red. Panic set through me and I pulled back hastily, cause my sword to fly through the air and out of my hand. My shield wouldn't be able to give him any damage, so I threw it down and began to run. If I could somehow make it to the large building I could barely see I would be safe. Somehow I knew deep inside that I would if I just made it.

His laughter reverberated everywhere at once and I heard a snap. A wall of flames that eerily looked like diamonds appeared five feet in front of me and I slowed to a halt, looking around for another way out. Some vines caught my eye and I made my way towards those. Halfway up I sensed him beneath me, smiling. I had to get away, if it was the last thing I do. My arms were growing numb from climbing and my stomach grumbled in hunger and pain. I made it up another three feet when I lost grip and fell for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3 - Keep Up

When I awoke there were two things I noticed immediately. One was the hunger that ate away at my stomach. The second was that I could not move my arms or legs. Puzzled as to why I wouldn't be able to move I tried to remember what had happened to me.

I was flying above Skyloft when I got sick and had to head back, missing the Wing Ceremony. Woke up and had a bad feeling so I went to investigate…

Realization dawned on me and I uttered one curse of a word so foul even Eargus would balk. I know realized the danger I was in and quickly looked around to take in my surroundings. I was laid on my side, trees higher than any I've seen in Skyloft surrounded the area, making me feel secluded from the rest of the world with the only other visible thing the blue sky over me.

As my eyes latched onto the patch of home despair flew through me. Whoever this Lord Ghirahim was, he would never let me go most likely. From what I remember of him acting like, I doubted I would live very long either way. I shivered as I remembered his hands on my body, shocked that such a being as loathsome as he existed. Now I knew why I was still alive, and the knowledge filled me with dread and another wave of disgust.

Trying to take my mind off of that subject I looked down at my hands and legs, entranced by how I was held captive. My hands were bound together by a series of diamond figures. I wasn't completely sure what the diamonds were made of, but it reminded me of the feeling Ghirahim gave off when he got mad. Although I had a feeling they wouldn't, I wondered that if I was able to find a weak link within the cuffs I could break free.

I was so caught up in staring and figuring out the weakness of my bonds that I didn't notice the presence slowly making its way towards me.

"Do you like your new bracelets dear?" The voice still had that melodic tilt to it, his accent stranger than any I've heard.

Freezing, I felt fury burn its way into me. My eyes met black ones, fire channeling its way through. "How _dare _you." I spat, pride coming out of nowhere.

Paying no mind to my anger the pale demon crouched, fingers tracing my arm until he rested at the diamond links. "Beautiful aren't they?" Our eyes once again connected, "Beautiful cuffs for a beautiful slave."

My eyebrows met in anger, the feeling bubbling in my stomach and coated my tongue. I remained quiet however, sensing he would just ignore me. Instead I looked away, my cheek once again lying on the cold ground.

Ghirahim didn't like that and I heard him growl before I felt my hair being torn out of their roots, forcing me to sit halfway up. "Look at me when I talk to you."

I scowled, ignoring the pain in my scalp. This man was not going to gain my submission.

Ghirahim sighed dramatically, "You could make this so easy on yourself silly woman. You just have to listen to me and the pain would go away!" He shifted his hand so that it supported my head rather than pulling on my hair. I saw him move so that his face was in my peripheral vision. "I may have no other choice but to hurt you for your attention!"

I bit the inside of my cheek hard, copper taste filling in. Thoughts swirled in my head as I decided whether or not to give in. If I gave in then he would probably make it less painful. But if I did give in, any pride or self-confidence I once had would be gone. My final decision was that I was better to be in pain, but remain who I am.

Waiting another moment or two Ghirahim made a sad sound, "How I hoped it wouldn't come to this so soon!" He pulled on my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. "That's much better, can't have you disobedient. Until you speak or acknowledge me I will give you no food, no water, and not unshackle you."

Dread piled in my already-empty stomach. Pain I could endure, but starvation?

Ghirahim stood up, letting me fall to the floor again. "As soon as you speak my name I will give you food and water, and relax your restraints a tad."

My instincts told me to give in, but my pride would not allow it. Sometimes there are points when pride is your downfall, and this may be one of those moments. Biting back my pride I growled, "Fine. You win." My eyes met his again, the anger gone from mine.

A wide grin spread across Ghirahim's face, sending a shiver down my spine. With a snap the cuffs were gone, surprising me. When Ghirahim saw my expression he chuckled, "I lied. The sooner you were complacent the more I was going to loosen the bonds. Since you're such a good girl, I decided to get rid of them altogether." His hand extended towards me and I cautiously took it. With seemingly no effort on his part he lifted me off the ground.

As soon as I was on my feet I let go of his hand as if it were a snake, causing him to frown. Ghirahim stepped closer to me and I tensed. His hand came up to my face, trailing down my cheek until reaching my chin where he grabbed it. My eyes met his calmly, confusing him.

"Who are you?" I was calm, no trace of my previous anger in my veins. "What do you want from me?" I was genuinely curious and I felt some sort of power course through me.

Ghirahim smirked, "I am your master, the Demon Lord of the surface. You will call me Lord Ghirahim or Master. You will do whatever I want you to do, even if it would displease you." His eyes traveled down my frame again, approval plain.

Lips tilted in a frown, "You are not my master, and I am my own."

Chuckling slightly, Ghirahim raised his hand, "Looks like I'll need to teach you better my little slave."

The hand moved down quickly, but I moved quicker. My body moving faster than I thought it could, ducking under the swinging fist as I brought the heel of my palm up. My hand met Ghirahim's chin soundly, causing his head to snap up with enough force to break an ordinary human's neck. I swept his feet out from under him, noticing as he fell that my sword was by his side. Before he could blink my sword was at his throat, a foot on his chest to keep him down. All of this happened within the span of ten seconds, leaving me trying to remember how exactly I managed to complete this feat.

My eyes looked down on Ghirahim's face as he flew into a state of anger, not afraid in the least. He was simply a big baby. I leaned down, sword pressing into the soft flesh of his throat, "What was that about being a slave?"

Right in front of my eyes Ghirahim disappeared in a cloud of diamonds, causing me to blink. Before I could straighten I felt the blade of a sword press against my own neck, hard enough to draw blood. Ghirahim whispered hotly in my ear, "You disrespectful human," spitting the word as if it was poison. "You idare/i draw your blade against me? Who the hell do you think you are?! You aren't the Goddess's Hero, you aren't the Goddess, yet you defy me?" I felt something wet trace the wound on my throat and shivered unconsciously, "You should be grateful that I've let you live this long!"

"Have I hurt your pride my Lord? I am sorry that I have dented such a thing." I replied monotonously, sarcasm just a syllable away.

"Shut up!" He barked, power flowing away from him.

I relaxed my arms and focused on a faraway tree, "If I am such an inconvenience, then why have you yet to dispose of me?"

Ghirahim's sword paused and he hissed, "What exactly are you Fallon?"

His question puzzled me but I answered, "I am a human. That is all."

"You are lying. Humans don't move that fast." His hand roughly grabbed my face, making me look at him again. "What in the hell are you Fallon?"

"I am a human, a Knight of Skyloft. I am myself, nothing more and nothing less," I repeated calmly.

Curiosity shone in his black eyes, "Do you not know yourself?" A grin spread wide on his face, "How… interesting." With that he removed his sword from my throat, walking around to my front with his arms crossed. "You are a very interesting specimen Fallon, one I hope to further investigate."

Raising an eyebrow I replied, "And what do you exactly mean by that?"

Turning back to me Ghirahim replied, "If you promise me your help, I will help you discover who you really are."

My eyes narrowed, gut instinct telling me that this was a bad idea, "Why would you need my help?"

Sighing dramatically Ghirahim brought a hand to his forehead, "My master needs help escaping some bonds a pesky immortal put on him years ago! It was simply an unfair thing to do! All my master was doing was what he loved best and he was punished for it! Isn't it just hypocrisy!?"

Pausing for a moment I thought it over, "How would you help me?"

Ghirahim smiled, "I've met all sorts of different people out there, and I am sure at least one could help you figure out the answer. There's also a couple tomes here and there speaking of species similar to humans but are different."

The thought rolled around in my mind, making me wonder: Do I really want to know who I am? My answer was simple, "Thanks, but no thanks." I grabbed my sword, sheathing it while making sure I had everything else. "So, if you don't mind I will be leaving now." I began to walk away, grabbing my shield from where it lay on the ground.

Apparently Ghirahim had other plans, for he called out, "Don't you want to see- what was her name?- Zelda again? I need to find her in order to save my master."

I paused a moment longer and shook my head. "I'll find her myself." And I continued on, making it pass the ring of trees before Ghirahim made another attempt.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, arms sliding forward until his chest was pressed against my back. "I don't believe you understand Fallon dear." His voice was low with a rough edge, "I want, no, need for you to come with me."

Blinking lazily I shrugged him off and continued walking, "Then you will have to keep up with me Ghirahim."

I swore I heard his teeth grind with that statement and I hoped he would leave me alone after that. But it seems that the Goddess would have something different in store for me.

As I continued on, I felt Ghirahim catch up until he was walking next to me. I smirked at his scowl, but didn't say anything.

Nothing would hold me back.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kikiwi and Blushes

As Ghirahim and I walked through what he called "Faron Woods" I was reminded that I hadn't eaten in a long time. My glare kept Ghirahim from saying anything other than, "You humans need food don't you?"

"And you don't?" I replied, curious at how he phrased it.

Flipping his hair Ghirahim answered ever-so-humbly, "Everything needs to eat to live. I'm merely like a snake and have large meals that fill me for long periods of time. The last thing I ate was a Moldarach five years ago."

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Whatever a Moldarach is, I still need food." Coming to a halt I looked around the forest to see if I could recognize anything edible. "What is exactly food here?"

Ghirahim shrugged, "Unfortunately I do not know what you humans eat." He pointed to a series of weeds in the ground, "You might as well try those."

I stared at the series of dark green roots a small distance from us and decided to investigate whether they would be edible. My feet carried me towards the plant when all of a sudden something sprung out of it and tried to eat me instead. I gasped and drew my blade, aiming for where its gaping jaws met. The blade passed clean through and the monster shriveled up faster than you could say "Loftwing."

Heart pounding, I ignored Ghirahim's laughter and looked closer at the dead plant. It looked like some sort of seed was falling out of it, perhaps I could eat those. Picking one up carefully, I smelled it and decided against eating the seed. With a sigh I dropped it, only to notice that my tunic was stained red.

"Great" I grumbled, looking at my blood that was slowly leaking out of my arm. "That's going to be a pain to wash." And rather than let it get stained more, I pulled off my outer tunic so that I wore my chain mail and undershirt.

Ghirahim's laughing immediately stopped and I felt his hands on my waist, "Now Fallon dear, why are you stripping?" His voice was light, but I knew he was thinking over something else.

Sighing I ignored his advances, showing him the stained tunic, "I'd rather not have a larger stain than there already is."

One of Ghirahim's hands left my waist to find the wound on my arm, lifting it for him to see, "That's just a scratch Fallon, and it would have closed up in five minutes or so." Then he did something that should have disgusted me but didn't. Pushing up the chain mail and shirt Ghirahim kissed the wound. I stood shocked that he would do that. I felt something wet touch the wound and shivered, astonished at the nerve Ghirahim had. Ghirahim was licking my wound, like some sorry puppy almost!

Blushing I yanked myself out of his hold. Ignoring him I ripped part of my undershirt up and wrapped the wound, using my teeth to tie it off.

Arms wrapped themselves around me again and Ghirahim whispered in my ear, "Your blood is delicious Fallon. I hope you'll let me taste more of you from now on." With that he nipped my ear and disengaged himself.

Shaking my head to get his whispers out of my ears I replied, "Must you always be like that?"

"Like what dear?" Ghirahim asked innocently, finger wrapping itself in my hair.

"Why must you act like a pervert all the time?" I rephrased the question

Ghirahim laughed, "It's one of my character flaws dear, just like how you and I get angry in a split second."

"It's not very attractive you know," I pointed out quickly, thinking about how Horwell was so sweet when courting me.

Shrugging Ghirahim replied, "I'm attractive enough as it is. Besides, I've seen some of those humans you call men. Most are not very attractive themselves so women have always flocked to me."

Anger mounted inside me and I spun to meet his face, "Do not make that assumption with me Ghirahim. And my ex-fiancé was very attractive, for your information. I'd prefer him over you any day."

Ghirahim stared me down, a grin spreading on his face, "Ex-fiancé? You still left him though."

I crossed my arms, "It just didn't feel right that's all. We were young when we made the decision. Who knows? When I return to Skyloft we might get back together."

Something like panic crossed in Ghirahim's brown eyes and he leaned down, "Won't you even let me at least try to persuade you?"

My eyes narrowed, "What is there to persuade? You'll never have me Ghirahim."

Chuckling Ghirahim wrapped one arm around my waist, bringing our hips together, "Never say never Fallon. It will only lead to trouble, and I can be ivery/i persuasive." His voice dropped low, causing a shiver to run down my body.

"Back away Ghirahim," I whispered, electricity running through my veins. My eyes seemed to always return to his lips even as I moved to look at a tree or something, anything other than the man holding me.

"I don't think I will. You see, I'm a Demon Lord, and I get what I want. I also don't really care what other people think. So no, I won't." Oh he was enjoying this, the little bastard.

My glare intensified as my will broke through the dizziness I was feeling, "I need to eat, Ghirahim."

He smiled at my glare, "You can wait a couple of minutes, I think."

"No, I can't. I was sick before I got here and haven't eaten anything since last night. If I do not eat soon you will have a very cranky woman on your hands."

Ghirahim sighed, "Why must you ruin the fun Fallon?" He began to remove his arm, "But one little kiss won't kill you."

All of a sudden I was pressed between a tree and Ghirahim's body. I groaned at the impact, making Ghirahim grin. Then he dove in, forcing our lips to meet. I immediately went stiff and unresponsive to his kiss, but his lips pleaded with mine. My body responded automatically, causing him to hum approvingly. His arms wrapped themselves around my body and pulled me closer. In response I tilted my head up to meet his lips better. As soon as I felt Ghirahim's tongue try to enter in my mouth however, I came to my senses.

Pulling away from him I brought my hand up to slap him. But then I thought better of it and just pushed him away. "Enough," I said breathlessly. "You had no right to do that; I should have slapped you for kissing me."

Ghirahim's face went from shocked to cocky and he leaned a hand against the tree behind me, "But you still kissed me back." He winked and licked his lips, "Told you I was a good kisser, though you aren't too bad yourself."

Disgusted with myself I pushed past him and back to the road, reminding myself that I needed food. From then on I ignored Ghirahim, punishing him for taking such liberties. I don't care who he is, no one kisses me without my permission! I was walking through some tall grass when I noticed a part of the grass… shivering?

Cautious after the event with the man-eating plant I advanced with my hand on the hilt of my sword. As I got closer I noticed that under the grass there was something else shivering. It was small a brown, looking soft to the touch. Deciding that whatever it was it wouldn't hurt me I knelt down and asked softly, "Hello?"

Little black and white eyes peeked out from underneath, causing a shrill "Kwee-koo!" to come from it.

Before it could scurry away I caught it and made it look at me, "Hey! I won't hurt you!"

The little creature calmed down, the grass on its back furling into a small ball, "O-Okay… I guess you aren't going to eat me?"

I shook my head, smiling gently. Whatever this creature was it was as adorable as a Remlit. "No, I'm not going to eat you. I'm Fallon, what's your name?"

"I'm Lopsa the Kikiwi!" It declared proudly

Ghirahim leaned over me, staring at Lopsa, "What exactly is a Kikiwi?"

"Why I'm a Kikiwi!" Lopsa replied confused, "What are you?"

Ghirahim smirked, "Demon Lord Ghirahim of course!"

Lopsa appeared confused, "Okay…"

"Lopsa, do you happen to know of any edible food nearby?" I smiled, "I haven't eaten in a while so I'm pretty hungry."

Worried for a second Lopsa replied, "There are some berries over that way!"

Placing down the Kikiwi I stood, "Could you maybe take me to them? I don't want to get lost."

Lopsa nodded, "Sure! Just follow me!" And off we went to find some berries for myself.


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't Even

_**A/N: Hey there, I haven't said anything for the most part yet but I would like to just point out just a couple of things! First of all, this story is also found on deviantART and is formatted for their documents, so if you see anything that has i"word(s)"/i that just means it's supposed to be in italics. If I had the time I'd go back and make sure to change that, but I don't so sorry. And since I mentioned deviantART I might as well tell you that I'm more likely to update on that site than here. This is also a collaboration between I and another deviant on devianART, and I'll mention when her characters appear.**_

_Ghirahim P.O.V_

That woman was torturing me, in one way I did not like. I would feel her eyes glance over to me, feel the weight of how they rested on me, and then she would look back to the path she had decided to walk on. We would talk; her voice calm and carrying through the forest. Her form moved like a predator, sure and confident in each movement it made. Her lips would articulate each vowel with an almost music-like quality to it.

The kiss I had stolen from her had been electrifying, leaving me hungry for more. I replayed the moment in my mind, slowing down right as I felt her lips begin to move against mine. Lips that were warm and supple, causing me to hum as she showed her expertise. It had been so long since I was able to kiss a woman, the only females in the past couple of centuries being either ugly as a Bokoblin or looking nothing like a human. Somehow, just that one kiss seemed to make up for those long years without any kind of release. Of course Fallon had been mad, telling me one thing that nearly made me slap her.

I was not allowed to touch her. I was not allowed to kiss those lips that I would love to stain in red. I was not allowed to touch her curves like I wanted to or see blood pour gracefully like a fountain down her chest and to the ground. Every time she spoke I tried to imagine her screaming, whether it is my name or the Goddess's, and every time a shiver of anticipation coursed through my veins. Two different lusts warred within me, and I knew that if I did not find an outlet soon both would come raging out.

Not that it would be a bad thing of course, I still wanted both to happen. Perhaps at different times however, for whenever I combined the two it just meant more of a mess to clean up. I also liked to have at least some control over myself, and I'd rather not go on a destructive rampage where I could possibly kill the Spirit Maiden. That would certainly not be a good thing.

So I waited patiently as Fallon ate some berries from the bush the Kikiwi had shown her before scampering off. All of a sudden Fallon was besides me again, a finger to her lips to signal silence. She steps closer to me, our chests barely touching. So close, yet so far.

"There's someone by the bush," Her voice whispered in my ear, causing chills to go up my back. That voice, ever calm, somehow always had that affect on me. The last person to be able to do that was-

Sighing I adjusted my cloak and went to investigate, and oh did I find something interesting.

My eyes traced Ghirahim's form as he stared through the bush, eyes calculating the chances of somehow getting rid of him. So far he's only been an annoyance and I really needed to get to Zelda. I'm sure Headmaster Gaepora was worried sick about his daughter, and I missed Leila.

Ghirahim came back, pressing against me in order to whisper, "The one I know is dangerous, and the other I'm not completely sure who she is. But I am sure that they will try to harm Zelda."

Looking towards the bush I frowned and pulled away from Ghirahim, quietly moving back to the bush. Silently unsheathing my sword I crept around the bush, my eyes wide on the lookout for whoever-or whatever- was behind the bush. Immediately they landed on two figures, one male and one female.

The woman was about Link's height from what I could tell with her sitting down; with short, messy dark brown hair. From my estimates she looked around sixteen, which confused me slightly. Why would a teenager be after Zelda? She was slender as well, with the palest skin I've ever seen. She had a sword on her, which meant she could potentially be dangerous. I didn't know her skill level; I would have to be cautious.

The man was tall with dark skin and light blonde hair, and for whatever reason he reminded me of Ghirahim. That was odd. But there were markings all over him that seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where they were from.

Seeing me the two whirled around, the man coming to stand in front of the girl. However it was the girl that spoke, "Uh hi, what's up?" She was awfully surprised, her blue-green eyes wide.

Rather than go ahead and attack her I found my voice, "Are you after a girl named Zelda?" If they meant to harm her, I was pretty sure I could take them on. No one would hurt my students!

The woman's reply startled me. "Why? Is she okay? I just dropped her off with a few friends at Skyview Temple a little while ago. She was fine when I left. I know there's a demon after her! Oh crap! I shouldn't have left!" Her face was like an open book, worry written in her facial features.

Blinking slowly I let out my breath in the form of a sigh and sheathed my sword, "Then you are not after her." I saw the man relax with the last action performed. "I am Fallon, a Knight of Skyloft." Not that it meant much though. I extended my hand in a friendly hand shake.

She stood up and took my hand, smiling. "I'm Leslie, Knight of Faron." She looked over her shoulder to the man, who nodded in approval. 'Leslie' pointed to the man, introducing him as Furrie, her sword spirit and guide.

I stared at the man, wondering what she possibly meant by sword spirit. Nevertheless I held my hand out to him and was about to speak when Ghirahim interrupted me.

Ghirahim appeared between 'Furrie'and I, his face clouded in darkness. "Don't speak to these people Fallon dear." He stated simply, casting a quick glance behind him at Furrie.

Furrie spoke, "Well, if it isn't Ghirahim, my old rival. Why are you following a Skyloftian, who is not the Spirit Maiden around? Are you being a pervert or did she make a fool of you?" I snorted softly, knowing both were true.

Behind Furrie, Leslie squeaked, "Furrie! You'll just make him mad!" Why was she so afraid of Ghirahim? Sure he was scary as first, but he was just very dramatic when you got down to it.

Growling Ghirahim quickly snapped the first thing that came to his mind, "Be quiet you old wooden sword!" It was obvious he was trying to get out of this situation, an expression I often saw on my students when they were trying to hide something.

I decided to not let him go with this, poking him in the chest, "Tell me what is going on Ghirahim!"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Leslie begin to speak, "Old wooden sword? Honestly Ghirahim, I expected better from you! Seriously, is that the best insult? That's just sad."

Ghirahim began to growl and Furrie turned to Leslie, "Mistress Leslie, I do not know wither to commend you for your clever and brave insult or to scold you for being very unwise." Was Ghirahim really that dangerous? He honestly didn't seem that scary to me. Ghirahim might be a total creep and egotistical as I've come to find out, but I didn't see him as that powerful.

"I'm Courage not Wisdom. If you wanted Wisdom then try my best bud Kat." Her face hid a sheepish grin.

Furrie smiled and looked back to Ghirahim, "She has a point Ghirahim, or should I start calling you Debbie as well?" His smile turned into a smirk as he folded his arms.

Well there went the thought of Ghirahim being scary. I voiced my question, plainly surprised, "Debbie?" Even I had to admit, it was a rather feminine name.

Throwing his head back and cursed quickly, "I should rip you all to shreds!" He grabbed my arm roughly, with enough strength that there would be a bruise later. I didn't show that he hurt me though, my face blank. Ghirahim pointed to me, getting right in my face, "You've already foiled my plans once! Will you iplease/i shut up while I take care of these miscreants so we can go on our way!?" He ran a hand through his hair, clearing trying to manage some stress. However I rolled at his command, not expecting to obey it anytime soon. "No one knows that Deborah is a song of victory!" Cue another eye roll from me. Ghirahim then turned his 'wrath' onto Leslie and Furrie, "YOU! If you hadn't bothered to open your mouths I would have left you alone!"

Leslie just rolled her eyes, starting to be less and less afraid of Ghirahim. I, however, saw this as an opportunity to rid Ghirahim from following me. Sighing, I quickly pulled my arm out of his crushing grip, "Ghirahim, if you're just going to stand there and rant, I still need to get Zelda and take her home! And I could do that very well without you!" I didn't face him, crossing my arms and jutting out one hip. It was a pose I'd come up with a while ago when I had to teach the 'men' of Skyloft that I would be perfectly fine with whatever they decreed 'too dangerous for a woman.' I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, asserting my independence.

I heard a snort come from Leslie and she nearly doubled over laughing, "Well, excuuuuuuse me Princess! It's kind of my job to foil your plans and generally annoy you. So there." Then, to prove her point somehow, she stuck her tongue out at Ghirahim.

Shaking my head at her humor, I effectively dodged Ghirahim's swiping arms and walked over to Leslie. "Could you take me to Zelda?" So far Leslie seemed far more reliable and easier to get along with than Ghirahim; she was actually very nice. I couldn't place it, but she felt familiar to me somehow.

Leslie opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Ghirahim wrapped his arms around my waist once again, bringing me closer to him. I felt his cool breath on my ear, sending chills down my back as he whispered, "Leave me and who will keep Zelda away from me?"

I froze, the pieces slowly coming together.


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends and Enemies

_**A/N: Leslie and Furrie belong to ChildofCourage on deviantART**_

My mind raced, the dots connecting practically in front of my eyes. Ghirahim was out to get Zelda. Why would he want me along though, someone who would very obviously stop him from getting to Zelda?

Leslie's voice registered in my mind, "Ghirahim, there is more than one person to keep Zelda away from you and that includes me, the Goddess's Chosen Hero Link, a Shiekah, and two of my friends chosen to be Heroes by the Goddesses of old like me. I was chosen by Farore. I am the Heroine of Courage!" All the while she was drawing her sword with a hiss, "Zelda has more protectors than you realize! Now let Fallon go!" Her face was determined.

It touched me that Leslie, who was barely more than a stranger, would help Zelda and try to help me. I've always been on my own for a long time, so that fact that someone would do this made me make up my mind: she and I will be friends. What also surprised me slightly was that Link was this "Goddess's Chosen Hero." I almost expected it by then, I think.

"And how many can fight me full-on?" I felt him chuckle as his nose nuzzled into my neck, causing me to grimace. "I'm giving you a chance to run silly girl, you should take it."

Resolution formed within me and I looked at Leslie, "You may be right, but if I can help Zelda by keeping this big baby preoccupied I don't mind."

I felt Ghirahim rest his head on top of mine, "You hear that? Fallon's fine and I have no plans of hurting her quite yet." His hand ghosted to my hips, trying to bring them closer to his own.

"And even then," I interrupted him, not moving my hips with his hand, "I would probably smack him around a couple of times. I'm just glad Zelda's safe." I smiled gently, hoping that it would stay that way.

Ghirahim had to just add on, "For now."

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Scratch that last part please. I've managed to fall a thousand feet and still fight Ghirahim, I should be fine now." I paused, a thought coming to mind, "Though some food would be nice; I can't exactly fight him eating nothing but berries."

Leslie brings out a bag and tosses it to me with her left hand. Apparently she's left-handed. "Here, it may not be much." She then turns to glare at Ghirahim behind me, "You're nothing but a womanizer, Debbie." Leslie crossed her arms just as Furrie puts an arm around her. I notice the blush that Leslie was trying to hide and smiled.

Ghirahim chuckled again, "Ah, but I am true to myself. And I honestly would not have it any other way."

I nod, "Thank you for the food, I can make this last a while." My stomach protested from the memories of days going hungry from not making enough rupees to support myself. Feeling Ghirahim's arms tighten around me I sighed, "What? Would you rather have me following Kikiwis around for berries?" The arms relaxed, and I took the opportunity to break free of them to walk over to Leslie. Dropping my voice low I whispered, "I'll keep him distracted as long as possible; make sure you tell Link as well." Again, another thought caught me, "And could you ask him to take care of my Loftwing?" Quickly stepping back, I bowed slightly with my hand on my hilt, just as I had been taught by my mentor years ago. "Thank you, Leslie, I understand that I may never see you again." It saddens me, the thought, since in this short time I've grown to like Leslie. She, with the proper training and time, could be one of the strongest of us all. Call it a teacher's instinct. I smiled, "But I hope that we do."

Leslie stepped forward, saying loudly with a wink, "If you're with Ghirahim you'll see me again." Lowering her voice she continued, "I trust you, Fallon, so I'll tell you my secret. There are four maidens, Spirit, Water, Fire and Forest. Your friend Zelda is the Spirit Maiden, which means she is the Goddess Hylia reborn. She is a goddess in mortal form. The other three maidens are my best friend, Kathryn, a girl from Skyloft named Lenara and myself. Unlike Zelda we are of a different race. The three of us are demi-goddesses. Our mothers are the Three Great Goddesses of Old, who created the Triforce. I am the daughter of Farore, Goddess of Courage. These woods are my domain and I must reclaim them. I will have to fight Ghirahim, but make no mistake. Zelda's soul isn't the only one Ghirahim could use to bring back his master, The Demon King, Demise. You must keep him in the dark about the other three maidens until we are fully ready to take him on. I trust you, Fallon. Good luck." Then she was leaning against a tree, smirking as she tried to provoke Ghirahim, "I'm glad you aren't trying to do what you're doing to Fallon to me or you'd have Furrie on your case."

The information that Leslie just gave me ran through my head and I blinked. Keeping my face blank, I came to the conclusion that the longer she would interact with Ghirahim, the more of a chance there would be of him finding out whom she was. I doubt I would be able to fight off Ghirahim while protecting Leslie, and at this point I still wasn't sure of Leslie's skill level. Not only that, but Ghirahim was more dangerous than I had originally thought. With that in mind I nodded, "Thank you."

In the background, I heard Ghirahim respond, "Pfft… I've hardly done anything… yet."

My eyes latched onto his smirk and I gave him the look that I would give Groose when he wasn't going to get away with anything, "Never going to happen."

The chuckle I received in return was dark, "Remember what I told you about never!"

"Still not going to happen."

I heard Leslie chuckle in the background and turned back to her, face curious as to why she found this amusing. "And what exactly would I have to do to get your attention like that? Beat you up? Ha! I already ruined your plans once don't think I won't do it again! Maybe next time I'll be strong enough to take you on. I look forward to being able to wipe that smirk off your face." She stood up, and as she walked away she started to whistle.

Ghirahim snorted, "I look forward to when that day, not that it ever will."

Ignoring him again I called after her, "Thanks again! I'll stall Lord Fuss-a-Lot here for a while!" I heard Ghirahim make an indignant sound in the background once again.

Turning around one last time, Leslie shouted, "Thanks! Because if he knew what I knew we'd all be screwed!" Then, she saluted us and began to run, off to find whoever she needed to.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Test of Strength

_**A/N: Thank you so much to Hollow Earth and Zeldaaddiction for the reviews! This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, to be honest. But there is some delicious spiciness in it~ :) I am uploading the rest of the chapters I already have done today and tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**_

As soon as Leslie turned the corner I felt Ghirahim's lips trail over my neck. With a sigh I asked him, "Must you do that?"

Ghirahim smiled against my neck, hands wrapping around my waist, "It's in my nature. When I see a woman as fine as you I can't help myself but touch her."

Damn this demon! I felt a rise of blood in my cheeks, "Could you please stop though?"

"Why? According to you, you're trying to keep me from capturing the Spirit Maiden. This is keeping me preoccupied." I felt his fingers ghost over my stomach, sending butterflies to rush through me.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean in this way." Don't look at his hands, don't look at his face, and most of all don't pay attention to what he was doing! Ignore him Fallon!

"Oh, but I do, Fallon dear" His tongue flicked over my vein, and that was it.

I pulled myself away from Ghirahim's arms, attempting to placate my heart into its normal rate. When was the last time it had done so? I bit my lip, hoping that the blush would die down before he noticed. "Let's get going."

"Now where would we be going, dear?" His voice held a large amount of mockery, and I knew that if I look his face would hold the same emotion.

"Anywhere." I took a hold of his wrist dragging him behind me until Ghirahim decided to walk besides me.

Ghirahim looked at me quizzically, and I glared at him, "What is it?"

"You know you can't hold me off forever, correct?" His voice lilted, the burning curiosity just underneath the faint calm. "And there is no possible way you can keep me from the Spirit Maiden. I am ten times your strength."

"I somehow doubt that," it came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Ghirahim pulled me to a stop, "Excuse me?" His eyes were narrowed, nostrils flared in anger, "You believe yourself to be stronger than me?"

I regretted I had ever said anything, but I kept my eyes linked to his. "I believe I can hold my own against you."

In a flash I was on the ground, pinned beneath the pale demon. "If you think so… then try getting me off of you," there was a cruel grin on his face as he held my arms above my head, his knees pressing down on my thighs.

My eyes widened and I struggled to keep a blush down. Nevertheless, I tried to throw the demon lord off of me. He barely budged, a smile growing with each attempt. I wasn't about to give up however, and thought of a different tactic. I paused in my antics for a moment.

Noticing that I had stopped resisting, Ghirahim smirked, "Have you finally given up?"

I allowed a smile to fall on my face as I replied, "Not yet." Before he could say anything else, I brought my head off the ground. Straining my shoulders, I pushed my own lips against his, causing the demon to freeze all movements.

The demon was still on guard, so I decided to push it a little farther. My lips moved against his still ones, until they got a reaction out of them. Something in him changed, and his grip weakened on my wrists. He pushed my head to the ground, grinding our teeth together in the process. Hands found the bottom of my chain mail and started working up, a disappointed sound coming from him when he realized I had another shirt on underneath. My eyes widened, but I still could do nothing as his knees were on my legs. That was until they slipped off so that Ghirahim was sitting on my lap. He was almost hungry in the way he was treating me, and I wanted it to stop. There was no way he was going to pull away, and I didn't want to push him off this way.

With a slight grunt of effort, I pushed so I was on top and then pulled away. I smiled breathlessly, "You're off."

Ghirahim blinked for a moment, stunned, before he laughed.

_Ghirahim's P.O.V._

I looked at the woman on top of me, lips bruised from the abuse I had given them but a defiant glint in her eyes. "You're off." I barely heard the words but I blinked. I stared at the state she was in for another moment before laughter bubbles out of me.

Her eyebrows rose and she looked confused, "What is so funny about that?"

The laughter inside me died down and I smirked, "I may be off of you, but it's hardly far from over." My hands attached themselves to her hips (they tend to do things like that often, sneaky things) and I sat up. Fallon made a brief noise before I cut her off, pressing my lips against her warm ones. I felt her try to push me away, but it merely made me want to get closer. I grabbed the back of her head roughly, forcing our lips even closer. My tongue slipped out, asking politely for once for permission. When it was denied, I bit down on her lip, causing her to gasp and for me to sneak right in. Fallon went still and I frowned slightly. It was only so much fun if I only enjoyed it. Running my own tongue against hers gained no reaction, no matter how much I played with it.

With a sigh, my free hand attached to her back, drawing her closer so that our chests touched. That got a reaction out of her. She gasped again, and tried again to push away. Fallon was the one who wanted to play this game in the first place, and so I would play as well. I slowed down the intensity of the kisses, trying desperately to get her to feel this attraction as well. I felt the blush bloom on her cheeks and I pulled away for a moment to look at her again.

Fallon's hair was in greater disarray, falling over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were shut tight and there was water gathering at the corners of them, clinging onto her long eyelashes. Her lips were even more bruised now.

Somewhere deep and hidden inside me, I felt a little guilty. But not enough to stop. My lips skimmed over her face, kissing away the gathering tears. "Why are you crying, my dear?"

Fallon's lips were sealed tight. I'm afraid I may have just frightened her off. But that was a good thing, wasn't it?

"I can only make it better if you tell me." I pulled away, my hands cupping her face.

Her eyes snapped open, and within them was enough fire and brimstone to burn down a castle. I should have expected it by now.

_SLAP!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Those Who Fall From the Sky

_**A/N: This is a rather long chapter, just to warn you, but also pretty dang important. For Fallon at least. *smileyface* Leslie belongs to ChildofCourage on deviantART, but I should also mention that her story is a rather large crossover, with her character going to several worlds. You have been warned- *wave of hands***_

That pervert! Bastard! Idiot! Sex-Crazed Demon!

How _dare_ he kiss me like that!? Never mind the fact that I started it, but he didn't have to get that out of control! I still felt his tongue in my mouth, trying to taste more of me. I gagged slightly; face still burning with not only rage, but embarrassment.

My eyes stayed close to the ground, refusing to look at the smirking demon beside me. One little glimpse of betrayal gave me a wave of satisfaction to still see the red imprint of my hand on his cheek. Now as long as the idiot got the idea I shouldn't have to worry about anymore perverted attacks. From the smirk on Ghirahim's face, I knew it was the opposite.

Pervert.

I sighed and shook my head. Falling a thousand feet really does change things. Back in Skyloft, I was respected and never taken advantage of. Here, I had to watch everything that I did so that this pervert doesn't chance upon an opening.

Not paying attention to where I was going, I continued deep in thought. Later on, I realized I probably should have been more attentive.

Just as I was wondering whether I should I have went with Leslie, I heard something that should have been frightening, but was actually rather amusing.

The sound of someone yelling "CRAAAAAAP!" was accompanied by the breaking of branches and Ghirahim going "Unf!"

I whirled around with my sword halfway out of its sheath- then stopped. Ghirahim was laying face-down in grass, desperately trying to spit it out of his mouth. On top of him however, was a girl. She straightened herself, "I really need to learn how to fly…" The woman had brown hair that was cut much like Leslie's.

"Leslie?!" It jumped out of my mouth before I could even realize that I did. What was going on here!? I could have sworn she went in the opposite direction, but here she was… Wait, I didn't see that sword spirit Furrie of hers.

She turned around, looking at me in confusion, "Yes? That's my name, how do you know it?" Then she said something that startled me even more "Is your name Fallon?"

I stood there like an idiot, fumbling for a response, "But how?"

Leslie-look-alike replied evenly, "You know the character whose human name matches mine, her real name is Linka. I'm from another world. My name is Leslie Tait. I'm an artist that just happens to be a fledgling Great Fairy." She stood, wings flapping on her back slightly as blood rushed from her face. Fairy Leslie stumbled slightly- causing my body to jerk in case she was going to fall- and she leaned against a tree. Her clothes were in ruins, probably from the fall.

I allowed my muscles to relax and I blinked a little, "Well… that's surprising?" Concern crept into my voice, "Are you feeling well?" Even if she wasn't the Leslie from earlier, I couldn't help but feel at least a little concern for her.

"I'm just a little sick. A bit of a fall you know; I'm not used to these wings yet." Her face looked a little sheepish and she glanced down at her messy clothes. I glanced at Leslie's wings, seeing them tremble slightly.

I blinked, and my hands automatically turned to my bag and I began to dig through for my last bit of health potion. Frowning as I saw there was only half a bottle left, I held it out to her, "It's not much but…"

"Thanks but I don't need it," Leslie smiled while holding up a bottle of weird-looking liquid. She quickly drank it and blood returned to her face as she fixed her clothes to look better. With a look to Ghirahim she snorted, "Serves him right, but it was an accident."

Placing the potion away for later, I turned to Ghirahim and crossed my arms. My head was starting to hurt slightly, probably from the fall and everything that had been happening. I felt a scowl appear on my face, "Now what am I going to do with you? You already slowed me down enough before."

Ghirahim shook his head and scowled back at me, before looking at Leslie, "Who do you think you are, dropping out of the sk—Oh." The scowl resurfaced as he recognized her.

Shaking her own head, Leslie replied in annoyance, "Oh boy, do I have to re-explain myself to you too? Just gets better and better."

"You!" Ghirahim exclaimed, jumping off the ground gracefully, his spine almost like rubber in a way. What did he mean be 'you?' Did he think that she was the Leslie we had met earlier?

"What? Just because I look like another girl who happens to have the same first name as me doesn't mean I'm her." Boy was that a mouthful. Leslies rolled her eyes however, signaling that she was getting bored off this. It was slightly odd though, and strangely coincidental. But…

"Then… which was the one… huh?" Ghirahim's brow furrowed, as if deep in thought as he stared at Leslie.

"My name is Leslie Tait and I happen to be from another world and I am a fledgling Great Fairy." Leslie rolled her eyes again, right on cue. What exactly was a Great Fairy? I reminded myself to ask Ghirahim later on.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed, "Yes I got that you imbecile! However that still does not explain if you are the mirror girl."

Mirror girl? What did he mean by that? I looked at Leslie, and immediately saw her reaction to it. In between one moment and the next she was pale, anger hidden far behind the fear in her eyes. Oh… this could not be good.

"Mirror girl?" She gulped audibly, "What do you mean by that?" Was it just me, or did the forest suddenly grow cold?

Ghirahim took a step forward Leslie, and I nearly flinched forward. "Perhaps it's just me, but I was sure there was once I girl I kept… her name was Leslie Tait." And suddenly, the atmosphere gained weight like it had eaten five hundred kilos of pumpkin soup.

Wait. What? Disgust rolled into me and I directed it at him. "What the hell?" This demon, he wasn't joking when he wanted me as his slave at first!? And obviously he's had slaves before. But what frightened me was Leslie's face as it drained of even more blood.

"D-Did she have a m-middle name?" She asked, voice shaking in fear. Oh Goddess, that was not a good sign. I sent her a quick look of distress, but her eyes were focused on the cruel smirk Ghirahim adorned upon himself.

Ghirahim paused long enough to tap his chin in thought, "If memory serves me, it was Velein."

There was no more blood in Leslie's face, any of it gone somewhere else. "That's m-me… I am mirror girl." Oh, why did she have to say yes?

I had to do something, something to get Ghirahim's attention off of her. "Ghirahim, what is she talking about?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leslie take a step back and I stiffened.

Ghirahim took another step forward, his eyes still on Leslie. After a tense moment he shook his head, "Oh… she was just a… friend… of mine before." He straightened, the surroundings losing its weight. "Never mind however, let's continue on our way to the Spirit Maiden hm?"

Leslie let out a great sigh, "Okay… you had scared me there for a second." I saw her slump into a tree, the fear beginning to leave her.

Ghirahim waved airily, "Oh, I'll be sure to find you again." Ghirahim disappeared from sight for a moment, whispering in Leslie's ear.

Red anger clouded Leslie's face as she backhanded Ghirahim. "Look pal, I'm nobody's slave!" Her voice echoed loudly through the clearing, silence quickly replacing it.

What was that? I stomped over to Ghirahim, taking his ear in between my forefinger and thumb, "What did she just say?" Oh, I was starting to get annoyed with this demon. The pounding behind my eyes increased, biting my already limited patience to the size of a pea.

I felt Ghirahim's glare before I saw it, "Just before you're stubborn doesn't mean I haven't had other slaves!"

"You don't enslave random people!" I let it slip past, anger mounting with every word out of his mouth. "Especially women!" I saw him flinch, the anger slipping for a moment to let in satisfaction.

Out of the corner of my eye, Leslie folded her arms, "Fallon's right."

"Like I care?" Ghirahim rolled his eyes, his arrogance practically shining.

And then suddenly Ghirahim was in the air, hanging upside down by the vines around his ankles. I stared at his shocked expression, feeling the similar emotion on my own face. Just what had happened? I looked at Leslie, answering my own question when I saw the smug look on her face. She had done that? I suddenly realized just how in over my head I was. Here I was, a mere human, among those who can control the very plants and summon forth swords out of nowhere? I felt insolent, small, and vastly unimportant. I felt like I was among Gods, or giants. Perhaps it would just be in my best interest to find Zelda and return to Skyloft, and forget this ever happened.

Ghirahim sighed after a moment, "Oh, another one of you annoying fairies." He disappeared again and I jumped a little when he landed in front of me. "Well that was amusing."

"Whatever, Ghirahim. Just leave me alone." Leslie sighed and turned away, wings drooping slightly.

Ghirahim sank into the mockery of a bow, "With pleasure. You had interrupted Fallon and I, so be on your way if you would mirror girl." Without even looking I knew he was smirking, the song of the devil he was.

I saw Leslie tense slightly, turn, and kick Ghirahim straight in the face with her heeled boot. "There, see you round… Men, humph!" And with that, she turned back on her heel.

Ghirahim rubbed his nose for a moment before turning to me with another wicked smile, "Now… where were we?" I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat, arching an eyebrow at him. As if he was getting anywhere with me, after everything that has happened in the past couple of days!

"I'm still here!" Leslie shouted, and she was in fact still within sight. "Honestly! Ghirahim, I hope we don't meet again. I won't end up with you in the same area again! By the way," I saw her lift something, "catch!" And suddenly there was something whirling through the air, just to hit Ghirahim in the mouth. When it flopped to the ground I looked at the foreign episode closely. It resembled some sort of footwear, though I've never seen that fashion of shoes. Leslie walked back and picked up whatever she had hurled at Ghirahim and turned to leave. "Fallon if you need me to beat him up feel free, my month or so stay in Feudal Japan made me a pretty good Demon Slayer."

Ghirahim growled from the ground where he had been knocked onto, "You insolent brat!"

I ignored him, smiling at Leslie. If only she could pass on a bit of that knowledge to me, but the pervert was watching. "I think I'll manage, thank you though."

"No problem, and if ask me, I think I preferred a petulant half demon to him for one very good reason. At least InuYasha was a good guy." Leslie answered.

Blinking, Ghirahim and I both asked the question that immediately popped into our minds, "Who?"

"Never mind, InuYasha was a Half Dog demon I hung out with for a few days. I prefer his half-brother Sesshomaru. He's a full dog demon who's not as annoying as Inu or Ghirahim. But, that's a different world from here." I gave her a blank look and she slapped her forehead. "Never mind, see you around Fallon. I hope I don't meet you again, Ghirahim." Her smile was laced with sarcasm as she walked past Ghirahim.

"We'll see about that." Ghirahim replied with a malicious chuckle.

I blinked, the world moving fast. My head was still throbbing, like little beings were shoving pins into my brain. "Bye..?"

Leslie turned back around, an apologetic smile on her face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward Fallon. I'll see you later. I hope I can figure out these crazy powers of mine. Being the next Great Fairy of Courage is a lot of weight to take on." She completely ignored Ghirahim, who seemed to have noticed this fact as he began to mumble under his breath.

Smiling a little I replied, "Good luck then, I guess?"

Leslie gave me a look, but then smiled, "Thanks, same to you."

I laughed a little, "See you later then, Fairy Leslie."

"Okay! I hope we meet under better circumstances." Leslie smiled even larger. After a moment a grin overcame the smile, "Do you hear something?"

The dots connected and I grinned back, tilting my head, "Why I don't believe I do." We let our faces fall into our best poker faces, ignoring the rambling of Ghirahim next to us.

"Maybe it was just an annoying gadfly buzzing in my ear," she laughed, the straight face not holding out for long at all.

"Perhaps," I smiled, feeling the headache retreat for a moment.

All of a sudden Ghirahim stopped talking, "Why are you laughing? I thought you were gone already." He seemed annoyed, but I didn't even glance in his direction.

"You still hear anything?" Leslie asked, laughing louder.

How long has it been since I was able to joke around and have fun? Was it really only last week? It seemed like a lifetime ago. "No, I don't believe I do!"

I felt Ghirahim grab my shoulder and command, "What are you two imbeciles talking about? I don't hear anything except for you two!"

"So Fallon, have you seen any good loftwing races?" Leslie asked with a smile.

A small arrow launched itself into my chest as I thought of home and Leila, but kept a smile on my face and for a chuckle to pass through my lips, "Now that you mention it, I did see a close call the other day!" It wasn't a total lie; I almost didn't reach Zelda in time to save her.

Ghirahim shook my shoulder, "Now you're talking about races?! What is with you women?" Insert ignoring him here.

"Me too, but the guy I bet on won, so I got a lot of rupees for it. So, how's Groose the muscle head doing?" Leslie chuckled.

Well, here's something I don't have to lie about. "Oh, he's ignoring lessons like usual. Next time I see him he should be expecting a harsh scolding from me."

Ghirahim threw his hands up in the air, "Women!" Oh, did he finally realize that? Good for him.

"I see well that is the way of things with boys like him," Leslie shrugged while smiling nonetheless.

"I know," I let out a sigh, "I've been trying to get through his thick pompadour ever since he attended the academy."

Ghirahim flinched for whatever reason, "What? Who in the worlds would have a disgusting hairstyle like that?"

"Pompadours belong in the Modern Realm's America during the 1950's on Elvis Presley. Groose just can't pull of the look. He's an idiot, but I've seen worse." Leslie shook her head, as if saying 'There's not much else to say about that.'

Ghirahim growled, "They're hideous!"

"Try a Mohawk...ugh not my thing at all!" She replied, "The Eighties' hair styles where pretty bad too." Leslie shook her head. "Be happy people are relatively sane here." Was she speaking to me or Ghirahim?

I blinked, then nodded, "I think I am…" Even if people falling from the sky seems to be a normal occurrence lately. Wait… where did Ghirahim go? I looked around to see him facing a tree, looking thoroughly disgusted. Well, at least he knew how I felt when he decided to hit on me.

Leslie seemed to have seen his expression as well, for she burst out laughing. I smiled at her reaction, glad she wasn't afraid anymore. "Ah, I love it when payback is this funny!"

Ghirahim turned slightly, giving Leslie an eye the devil would be proud of, "Oh you will pay dearly for that." The sky seemed to stop moving for a moment, the weight of his words giving pause to everything.

"How? You never really carry out a threat! You're either too lazy or too wimpy to fully carry it out." Leslie smirked. And there was the proof that this really wasn't the Leslie from earlier; she wasn't afraid to taunt Ghirahim.

Her words seemed to have no effect on Ghirahim though, as he began to stalk forward with a slight growl, "It's not a threat. It's a promise." My hairs began to rise and I felt my muscles become tense as I spotted the dagger in his hand.

Without really knowing what I was doing I stepped forward and in the path of his blade, "That is enough. It was a joke Ghirahim." This was going to get out of hand if one of them didn't stop.

"Please, spare me," Leslie replied, sarcasm dripping off every word. Oh boy.

Ghirahim pointed past me and to Leslie, "Do you not remember me giving you those scars? Did I make a pointless threat then?" I felt my joints lock in place and my muscles freeze.

The pig, the disgusting bastard! I tried not to flinch, the headache rushing in with the anger I felt towards Ghirahim. The un-chivalrous demon was going to learn something from me, even if he was an all-powerful sword or whatever he was!

"Yes… and definitely no," Leslie's voice was small and I heard the rustle of cloth.

I swallowed, trying to make my voice as calm as possible, "What did you do to her?" I held my eyes level with Ghirahim, daring him to lie to me.

A smirk fell over Ghirahim's features and he shrugged lightly, "Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm lucky the others you made didn't scar." Leslie replied with another rustle of cloth. What was she talking about? I didn't dare take my eyes off Ghirahim… But I had to look.

I glanced over my shoulder at Leslie, my eyes tracing down to her collarbone where three diamonds were imprinted into her skin, darker than the rest of her skin. It settled in me, and I made sure the image was imprinted into my memory, "What…? Why did he..?"

"She disobeyed me." Ghirahim replied from beyond my vision, and he sounded as if it was so ordinary to scar people for no reason. "Now do you fear me Fallon?"

Another rush and I felt my fingers curl as my body turned. My fist wound up and down with the strength of my body, Ghirahim falling down from the impact of my fist to his face. "Fear you? How laughable! You don't know the meaning of fear!" He did not know the fear of falling a thousand feet, of losing your parents, of supporting yourself. He did not know the fear that coated every sinew within me as I fell, as the air ripped at me, as I felt bones shatter and blood leave my body. He did not know mortal fear. With one movement I was over him, glowering down. This was no God- this was no giant that could kill me. This was simply an arrogant ass of a demon. "In fact, I'm disgusted with you." The headache grew to a crescendo, each a lance to the center of my being.

"Thanks for that Fallon." Leslie's voice shook me out of my thoughts, causing me to look at her with a slight smile. She was trembling a little, Ghirahim's words obviously shaking her to the core.

I turned back to Ghirahim with a snarl on my tongue, "If you ever do that kind of thing to anyone again… Expect me to do the same to you." There was a little thing called justice, and it struck a deep chord within me.

"Fallon that isn't half of what this idiot has done to me… If you ask me he's done worse."

I twitched, images hurtling themselves into my brain at a fast rate of what he could of done. None of them I liked. Disdain for Ghirahim coursed through me and I felt my hand twitch towards my sword. I must protect Zelda, Link, and both Leslies from him. "There was a time where every crime committed against a person was committed against you." More thoughts flew through me and I couldn't grasp a hold of any of them. Where these words came from I had no clue, but my headache was giving way to something more vicious. "From what I can tell, I should just throw you off a cliff and be done with it." Ghirahim's eyes bore into me in anger, moving from side to side. Or was I?

Suddenly I felt dizzy, the strength that anger had lent me disappearing as quickly as it had come. "That's what I would have done… so… long… ago…"

My head hit the ground, and no more.


	9. Chapter 9 - Awaken

_**A/N: Leslie belongs to ChildofCourage on deviantART. Plot, characters, and settings belong to Nintendo.**_

? P.O.V.

_White tresses fell over my shoulder as a shudder went through my body. It was cold, so cold._

_I followed the path of my arm- did my sword make it in time? Black blood spilled around the ornate hilt of the borrowed sword, flowing down scales and to the ground. A roar entered my ears and I felt another jerk in my stomach._

_"You incompetent human! You couldn't even hit my chest!" Flames billowed into the sky._

_Something traveled up and I coughed, marking the ground under me a deep burgundy. I lifted my eyes from the twisted form of Ghirahim and to the red-cloaked hero. "Land the final blow, Link." My voice was humiliatingly weak as I clutched the blade lodged in me. "The magic in the blade will seal him."_

_Then the sword was gone from my torso, the last gift Ghirahim has given me. I collapsed, and watched the battle continue with the radiant sword hindering Demise. I saw the final blow, and Hylia descend to seal Demise away. I saw the sword in Demise's hand fade away before the Goddess's light reached him. I felt someone caress my bloodied cheek as the world began to grow dark and the presence leave._

_"I am sorry," it wasn't his voice, but the voice of Hylia. She sounded weary, and there was an ocean of tears that could be heard in her voice._

_A cloud of bitter resentment pooled in my stomach, but like my blood it simply left me. The pain was unbearable, it had always been. I wanted to sleep, I was so tired. My eyes fluttered open and I tried to smile, but I could not see. "Tell my little ones… that mommy loves them."_

_"I will Kallen, I will make sure they live long and have many children. I will tell them of how wonderful their mother was, and how they wait for her when they pass on," Hylia whispered, her touch a healing salve on the wound. It hit me then, that Link was dead as well. Oh how cruel this life was._

_Something was pushed into my hand, a voice whispering faintly, _Mistress… We shall reunite again. _And then it was gone, and so was the ground, and the sky. Armor dissolved to nothing and I fell, but I did not fear. After all… all I could do was wait._

Shouting. That was the first thing I realized when I came to. There were two people from the sounds of it, one definitely female, the other…

It hit me like a bucket of cold water, hearing Ghirahim's voice. I stayed still, my mind trying to wrap around everything. I had died and then… Oh Goddess of Light and Mercy. I opened my eyes, black hair falling in them as I stared at the sky. All this time. All this time I had been back. But why can't I remember the afterlife? Why? I shook, emotions raw coming to the surface and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. Cry for everything that I missed.

Leslie's voice entered my hearing and I started, "Oh yeah! Eat dirt Ghirahim!" This was followed by a noise of pain from Ghirahim and the breaking of bark.

Forcing myself up, I stared at the long forgotten face of Ghirahim as he wrenched himself out of the tree he had been kicked into. Blood ran down his face as he snarled, "That hurt mirror girl." And with that he summoned two of his many swords, beginning to charge at Leslie, who had no idea what was coming.

I reacted to it before I even thought about it; the movement's all too familiar as I drew my sword. The world slowed down for a fraction of a second as I rushed in front of Leslie, my sword clanging against Ghirahim's. My feet dug slightly into the ground from the force, this body not used to the abuse Ghirahim could put it through. Then the world returned to normal, the shock on Ghirahim's face priceless in any other situation. Shoving his sword aside, I said in a voice that was as alien as familiar to me, "Enough Ghirahim!"

"Wow… Thanks Fallon… I think?" Leslie sounded a bit stunned. Oh I was going to need a glass of something strong after this.

Casting a look over my shoulder, I replied to her, "Hey may not look it now, but if this goes on much longer you could get seriously hurt." Then again, I wasn't sure of what she was fully capable of herself.

"Get out of my way, Fallon," Ghirahim's growl caused me to look at him again. "This girl is mine!" He teleported, appearing behind Leslie a few moments later with his sword poised to strike.

Moving fast I ran past him, hooking my foot around his ankle and tugging. With my accelerated weight Ghirahim fell to the ground and I placed the tip of my blade right above his eyes. The world slowed down again, and I growled back at Ghirahim. "I said… that's enough Ghirahim." I sent him a silent message, that if he moved he was going to lose something. The stubborn-head demon he was, he somehow got the hint and laid deathly still, glaring back into my eyes.

"I know Fallon, but he has to pay for what he did to me when I was only SIXTEEN!" I heard Leslie sob and I twitched, biting my lip.

I did not want to think of what the demon I used to love could have done to her. But I knew very well the lustful thing he was, and so I prepared my heart for the worst. Guilt ate at my stomach though. It was my job to make sure he had been sealed away. I had failed my job, my one duty as the Knight.

I opened my mouth, eyes softening at the look on Leslie's face. "I know… I know better than anyone. But revenge is not the answer." A bitter thought stuck out at me, the anger I had felt thousands of years ago that had turned to a lemon of bitterness. "I am sorry I could not perform my duty back then. It is my fault that you have endured such pain. Let me make it up to you." Ghirahim looked positively confused as I stepped away, my sword hanging at my side as a reminder however. "By making him suffer what he hates most: not having control."

Ghirahim snarled as he stood, "Shut the hell up and get out of my way!" He moved forward viciously as if to stab me with his sword.

The blade soared past me as I turned, my hand arching back into a fist. I used the bit of power I still retained and forced my fist to speed forward with all the weight of a loftwing, ignoring the sharp pain as my knuckles connected to his chin. Ghirahim fell to the ground, unconscious and a good bruise on his jawline.

I allowed myself to sigh as I stared at him, "He's changed so much since then…" Thoughts drifted for a second and I remembered Leslie. She must be even more confused than I am. I glanced up and fought for the right words, as cliché as they sounded. "Don't tell Ghirahim but… I'm actually someone he used to know when Demise was sealed. I was one of the ones to seal Demise away, but we weren't able to get him… Not Ghirahim." The battle played through my head again, and I wondered at how I was going to tell him… I smiled, feeling way too tired for my age. "I'm sorry for my incompetency." I winced inwardly at my word choice, I sounded like my grandmother for goodness sake! I reminded myself that I used to speak that way, and swatted away the thoughts.

I think a mug of ale will do. A good strong ale from Pumpkin Landing. And sleep. Lots of sleep.

Leslie nodded, bringing me out of myself, "I know, your name was Kallen." That shocked me, how would she know my name? She smiled and shrugged, "It's okay that which does not kill you makes you stronger."

A blink later and I smiled, "Hmm, well then." I'll save pondering over Leslie for a less important time. "Stay strong, it's the only way women like us get through the world!"

"I will; thanks!" Leslie smiled back. Then she pointed towards Ghirahim, "You want to ditch the dodo?" She giggled a little- at least she was feeling good about the situation.

Not quite sure what a dodo was, I laughed in response, not expecting it to be as sad as it sounded. "I can't. He's after the one whom I must protect. And unfortunately… he still has a little place in my heart, the bastard." I looked down at him, perhaps not quite as harshly as before.

"I know. I just wish I didn't feel like I was ditching you with a pervert." Leslie shook her head. Oh, if she knew the extent!

I let out a real laugh, "Oh he is, I know very well the kind of demon he is. But it was he who understood my rage and taught me to control it."

Nodding again, Leslie replied, "Yeah… I know." But just how much did she know? That was the real question.

My sword slithered into its sheath as I took a step towards Ghirahim, "Anyways… Perhaps if you leave, he'll think it was a dream." A very realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. And I wouldn't have to explain myself to him, at least not now.

"Doubt it." I looked up at Leslie and saw another scar on her cheek, also in the shape of a diamond. "He knows me on sight. I haven't changed in appearance since I was sixteen. I blame it on the fact that I'm a fairy. My hair style may have changed, but my face is still the same. When I first knew him I had shoulder length hair. I'd wear it down all the time. My hair has both wave and curl to it. That was one thing he liked to do was play with my hair. Though I will see you again, I promise." And without another word, she left the clearing.

I stared after her, pondering silently one important question: Who was Leslie Tait?


	10. Chapter 10 - Kallen Pt One

Flames danced as I stared at the fire, trying silently to discern who I am and who I used to be. There was a definite fine line between the person known as Fallon, and the warrior known as Kallen. Perhaps it would be best to go through my life as Kallen in order to sort through the pile of memories.

My eyes drifted closed as I pieced together my life as Kallen. I didn't want to lose that part of me, but I didn't want Fallon and Kallen to mix. Where should I begin?

_Kallen_

My life began in a small, poverty stricken town in the Eldin Provence. My parents were mercenaries, swords for anyone who had enough coin to pay for their services, as was most of the town. I don't remember my father as much as I remember my mother, as he was away on hire for the higher classes often. They were the ones to teach me how to defend myself and hold a sword, how to shoot a bow with enough strength to pierce armor, and how to use my surroundings to my advantage. But they were also the ones to teach me that not all is pure in the world.

At the time of my parent's death, there had been a large plague to sweep through all of Hyrule. Some said it was a sickness caused by the war between the Goddess and the Demon God Demise. I was eleven, barely more than a babe when I found myself alone in the world. The only ones left of my home village was I, the priestess, and one gristly mercenary named Hamond. Both took me in and I continued my studies to become a mercenary, whilst praying to the Goddess Hylia.

It was my thirteenth birthday when demons decided to attack the remnants of our town. The priestess Ullia locked me in the safety room, located under the statue of Hylia in the temple. There I hid for three days with small provisions, a sword, and a blanket. There was when I first heard the voice of Hylia. She spoke to me in a calming voice, telling me that I would survive. It was because of her that I did not hear the screams of Hamond, or the wailing of Ullia as she was tainted by the demons. I laid in silence and cobwebs, listening to the voice of the Goddess as she gave me specific instructions.

After the three days were over, I emerged from the safety room in a strange calm. The blood splashed on the wall and the entrails did not disturb me as it should have, but I collected enough provisions for a week on the road and left the charred remains of the town I used to call home. With the help of Hylia I traveled to another town, much larger than my old home with little to no encounters with monsters.

In the Castle Town was where I spent the next seven years of my life. I was taken in by the local blacksmith on the grounds that once I turned sixteen I would marry his son. Accepting the proposal was a small task, I did not care if I found love at the time as I saw where it could lead someone. All that mattered was that Hylia was there. I worked at the local Temple, becoming a Priestess and getting to know the blacksmith's son Aden.

Three years past and suddenly I was married to Aden, and I found myself to be quite content as his wife and the Priestess of Hylia. I never forgot the martial arts however, and often gave tips to anyone who bought a sword from my husband. I kept the sword from my home wrapped and under Aden's and I's bed, forgotten but there. Days blurred by in serenity, until it was interrupted with the cry of a babe in my arms. My firstborn, Harn, had my purple eyes and the black hair of his father. As a family I was even happier, my past slowly dissolving into dust.

It was when my daughter Ullia was two that things slowly started to crumble. I was twenty and still with enough youthful energy that came with innocence. Aden's father had passed the year before, his mother living with us now. She and I were talking in the main room of our house, Ullia playing with her grandmother.

We had decided to move to the outskirts of town, giving us more space for Aden's blacksmithing and the children. It also meant we were the first to discover visitors.

A yell pierced through the air, sending hairs to stand and shoulders to lock. I sprung to my feet, sewing falling to the ground as I ran out back. Catching myself on the doorframe, I managed to catch a look of terror from my husband's face as a hand slid out of him. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes caught on mine as he mouthed, "Run."

The demons turned to me then, blood scouring their steel as a wicked grin haunted their features. Their smiles only meant one thing for me, and it turned my blood to lead.

The door slammed shut in my arms and I hurled the bar down. Gathering my skirts I ran to Grandmama and my children, "Quickly Mama, take the children and run!" I scooped up Harn and handed him to her, the two younglings sensing the pain of their father and starting to scream. Upon her questioning look I replied as evenly as I could, "Demons." With that she was running, my poor babes clasped to her.

I scurried to the bedroom and reached under, batting aside cobwebs until my hand caught onto the leather casing of my sword. Yanking it out, I unsheathed the steel and hastily cut my skirts. At least the blade had retained some of its edge.

The bedroom door burst open and the two demons strolled in, their lupine teeth shining in lust. Their bodies glowed, every muscle lithe and trained to kill at the smallest movement. Our eyes met, the mettle of my blade shining in the black voids of their eyes. They whispered harshly in demon, the fiery tongue a rasp compared to the language of my kind, resulting in a horrendous cackle from their maws.

Serenity poured into me, its source the knowledge that I must protect my children. The sword in my hand suddenly stopped shaking, purple eyes reflecting what the blade in my hand felt. Then a flash of gold, and the calm waters were drenched in scarlet. My brow crinkled, rage slowly diluting the serenity as my hand trembled.

"Demons…" My voice caused the demons to pause in their advancing, tilting their heads in contemplation as I raised my head. "Misery…" I lifted the sword, point leveling with them dangerously. "Such things would not be missed in this world." The voice of Hylia was silent, the low hum of a man replacing her soothing balm.

Lips pulled back to reveal teeth and a fierce growl. Bodies pulsed forward and claws danced around me, managing to cut my shoulder. The demons circled around me, swiping at me in turns as I tried to block them and deal my own strikes. They were too fast for me though, my skin slowly becoming full of tick marks for every time I missed a block. Strands of white hair began to fall to the ground, until I felt a claw grab a solid hold on my hair and yank me to him.

I landed on its chest, the smell of decay overwhelming me as it breathed in my face. Then there was a claw on my wrist, twisting it until a scream blossomed and I dropped my blade with a clang. Suddenly all rage was gone, only left with terror as I felt myself being pushed to the floor.

"Pathetic mortal." The voice was surprisingly deep that came from the snout of the demon, "Thinking that she could overwhelm us with her pig sticker." A laugh bubbled from his throat and he fell on top of me. "Hold her down," He growled to his partner, a claw latching onto my upper thigh.

My scrambling hands were suddenly yanked above me, causing a strike of fear to lance through me. Lungs filled and I yelled as loud as I could, hoping somehow that someone in town could hear me. I was abruptly slapped, threatened with my tongue being cut off if I screamed again. I bit my lip, forcing down tears as I felt the claw crawl up, pushing my skirts farther up. The claws on my wrists were bruising, enough so that I tried to focus on that and not the demon on top of me.

I didn't want to go like this. I didn't want to go the way that Ullia the Priestess went. I want to see my children again. I sent the prayer to Hylia, wishing that her voice was there to comfort me like she has before.

I felt the demon push up even further, and then he was slumped over me, something wet falling on my face. There was the strangled sound of the demon clutching my wrists and then it was gone as well. Before I even dared open my eyes I was yanked up by the neckline of my dress.

My eyes shot open, coming face to face with brown orbs. My toes barely touched the ground and I clutched at the hand holding me. White hair draped over his pale features, a sort of graceful danger lining his cold eyes as he stared at me in curiosity.

"What do we have here..?" A smile spread across his mouth, warning me that this demon did not wish me well. "A damsel in distress?"

The low hum was back, and I managed to pull myself out of his hand, ripping my dress in the process. I hurried, picking up the sword at my feet and ignoring the pooling blood at my feet. "Why did you save me?"

The demon blinked lazily at me, not regarding the blade pointed to his chest at all, "Save you, an insignificant human? Hell is more likely to be filled with daisies and petunias." He moved, and I was pressed to the wall, chin locked in a steel grip as my eyes met his once again. "What a rich shade of purple…" He murmured, his fingers curling into my jaw. "What'd I give to take you."

My lungs froze, fire entering my cheeks as I pushed him roughly back. "Stay away!" The loss of contact was startling, and I had to brace myself against the wall to keep from pitching forward. It was too much, all too much. Aden was outside, probably already dead but still my husband. However, I still couldn't help the warmth that settled in at his words, no matter how much I detested it.

With a pause and a tilt of his head, the demon studied me with a light of curiosity, "Why… you do not know who I am." A grin settled onto his face as he shifted towards me, "How odd for a paladin of Hylia to not know."

Sucking in air quickly, my eyes burrowed into him, "How..?"

"Ah, ah, ah," The demon shook his head, "I won't tell you that, Kallen Lumiar." He laughed at my expression, "Oh, if only you humans understood." The demon leaned forward, into my personal space and whispered. "I'll just take this small token for now… but I will be back for more." He spared me a wink and pressed forward, lips connecting briefly.

My hand connected to his cheek shortly after, his head snapping to the left. "Pig!" I quickly swiped at my mouth, smacking him farther away. "You dare kiss me, while my husband lay outside?" Insufferable demon!

The demon gave me a surprised look, before laughter erupted from him. "Oh all the rumors about you are true, dear Paladin of the Goddess." His eyes shone with mirth, "I am a demon, I don't give a damn if your husband was even in the room. He is dead, in any case, which makes you free territory." A vicious smile permeated his face, "And I plan to make full use of that. But alas, I have other business to attend to." He turned from me so I could not see his face, "But remember the name Ghirahim… as I will be coming back for you, dear." The demon Ghirahim laughed one last time and then was gone, disappearing in a cloud of diamonds.

_-Fallon_

I jumped out of my skin as I felt someone's arms around me and a silky voice whisper, "Such a cozy fire, Fallon." I remained silent, so he continued, "Where did that girl go?"

Lifting my shoulders, I replied "As far as I know, she could be anywhere by now."

"Are you quite certain?" His grip on me tightened, "Are you sure you aren't just covering up for her?"

"I am quite certain, thank you very much." Was my curt reply. The mention of Leslie brought my blood to a boil, realizing that he has been less than true to his feelings for me, or part of me that is. "And are you certain you want to be touching me? Don't you have slaves to do that to?"

His mood immediately soured and he pulled away, "That was uncalled for."

Unfortunately, Ghirahim was right. I sighed, "Forgive me; I could not restrain my tongue."

"Restrain?" Ghirahim chuckled, causing me to look at him. "Fallon, are you perhaps jealous of the fact that I've been with other women?"

I stared at him, part of me wanting to say "Of course I am!" and the other shouting "I barely know you!" But… both were wrong in a way, and at the same time right. So, I opted for a sigh and reluctantly muttered, "Perhaps I am. But you aren't going to use it against me, so don't even try it."

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Ghirahim smirked and moved back to me, wrapping an arm around me. "So… does that mean you won't punch me again?"

Chuckling wearily, I felt myself lean into him, "We'll see how you behave." It was weird, how he was acting, but I put the thoughts to rest for a more important time. I was tired, my brain suddenly burdened by two lives.

Feeling his lips trail over my neck again I sighed, but he spoke before I could say anything. "Fallon dear… you never really told me your full name."

Closing my eyes, I simply replied, "I am Fallon Lumiar." I kept myself from chuckling. I was my own great-great grandmother, not many could say that.

"Lumiar?" Ghirahim sounded shocked and he shook me slightly, "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes you did." Goddess was I sleepy, and I felt myself falling farther into sleep.

Ghirahim was silent, although I swore I heard him whisper as I fell asleep, "Kallen… will you never leave me alone?"


	11. Chapter 11 - Deals to Be Made

Eyes traced haphazardly over the lean muscle, watching as the arm moved up and down with each of my breaths. It was weird to wake up to the sight of Ghirahim, at least without the fear of somehow being harmed or assaulted. It was weird to know that I used to be this demon's lover, that my own ancestor was his lover at the same time. It was weird that I enjoyed the quiet puffs of air that landed on my neck as he breathed.

However, regardless of that part of me who wanted to simply lie there, I had to go. There was no way I could protect the Goddess while catering to my wants. I had a duty to my Goddess, and to my students. Link had to have landed by now, and what was I doing? Sleeping with their enemy?

As quietly as I could, I slipped out of Ghirahim's arms. He mumbled something, almost sounding like my name or one of them at least. Looking over to the fire, I saw that only embers remained and I kicked dirt to make sure nothing would catch fire. It was almost automatic the way I pulled on my chain mail and tunic, belting my sword to my hips and the packs, the shield resting heavily on my back. My teeth tugged at my lip as I stared at the sleeping Ghirahim, wondering if what I was doing was right. Even if he was the enemy, wasn't it against some sort of unspoken code to not walk out without a word?

My eyes flitted to the ground as I searched for the courage to turn away. I felt the nails dig into my palm and I took a breath, looking in the direction of the temple I knew Hylia- and Zelda- were in. All I had to do was walk in that direction. It was so easy, and so hard to walk away now that I knew Ghirahim as he truly was to me. It had been so easy to walk away from others, from Horwell.

"Fallon?"

My back tensed, and I dared not look at Ghirahim. The part of me that loved Ghirahim knew he would pretend to be emotionless, but then would be hurt if I did this. Why did I always have to overcomplicate things? I just needed to walk forward- he was the enemy! He's tried to kill me so many times, and succeeded once!

My lips pressed together and I took a step forward, only to hear Ghirahim hiss.

"You are not going anywhere, daughter of Kallen." I heard him stand, the air almost vibrating with the waves of magic he unconsciously expelled. This was not going to end well.

I had walked away from Ghirahim once before, and I can do it again. My feet carried me and I continued on the path, "You have no right to order me around, Demon Lord."

The snap warned me; seconds later where my foot had been was a fence of gold and ruby diamonds that blocked my path. If I had heard the other snap, perhaps I would not have been so surprised when I was suddenly pressed against the fence with one hand twisting my hair and the other holding my sword arm to the fence. "Fallon…" I felt the breath of his whisper on my ear as he whispered into it. "Why are you so desperate to be rid of me?" Fingers curled into my arm and I hissed in pain, causing him to loosen slightly. "We had such a pleasant moment last night. I've stayed by your side; spared your life numerous times, and even then you walk away. Does none of this-" His teeth caught my ear, tugging gently enough for me to quiver, "mean anything to you?"

Not good at all. "I can't, Ghirahim. Don't do this; don't make me think you actually have feelings other than lust for me. I can't be used, Ghirahim. I can't stand being used again." How often had you used me, I've lost count after sixteen. "You don't care much about whom it is you're going after- just as long as their body is warm and that of a human woman's." The urge to push him off of me grew as his breath stilled.

The attack of my senses started suddenly, his lips hard against my neck as his hand pulled my head back to expose more skin. Before I could cry out Ghirahim's hand was covering my mouth, his own mouth gliding down to the skin of my shoulder. It tingled where he kissed, all logical thought stopping at what he was doing. Weight left my hips, and I gasped as I realized that Ghirahim had undone the belt around my waist. What in the name of Hylia was he doing? Panic suddenly entered my system as my back was pushed harshly to the fence, the shield gone as it clattered to the ground. My eyes caught his and my breathing stopped. He was angry, lids hanging low over his brown eyes and a frown tugging at his lips. The pale demon stepped up; crushing our bodies together and making me look up at him.

"A warm body?" He hissed, hands suddenly under my tunic and chain mail, prying at the undershirt. "Is that what you think I am only after?" Ghirahim's hand found crawled under the final layer and I shivered as I felt skin and not his glove. Warmth spread from the palm that rested on my stomach, the other reaching around to my back and he somehow got closer to me. "When I choose a lover- a true lover- I want all of them." Ghirahim's lips curved up, "I am a very controlling demon and I believe I have let you pull the strings long enough. I don't want just your body, not anymore."

Oh Goddess. Thoughts of leaving flew out of my head and all I could do was stare at him. I had forgotten his feelings. Could Ghirahim really be suggesting this? He knew what had happened to Kallen, me. I licked my lips and Ghirahim's face moved closer to mine, his fingers very warm as they teased my skin. My brain short-circuited for a moment and I wanted him to continue what he was doing to me. "Ghi-Ghirahim! Please! Not right now! I…" His lips sealed mine and I let him have his way for a moment, eyes closing tight and I felt my chest tighten painfully. Pushing him away I took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes and not his expression. "I need to save my students- from you no less. How could this ever work?"

Ghirahim shut his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine as he groaned in frustration. "I try to seduce you and all you can think of are your students. You complicate things far too much, Fallon." He bit my nose tenderly, hands removing themselves from my skin and setting themselves on either side of my head. "Here's a little deal." Ghirahim winked playfully, "If the Hero cannot defeat me before I get my hands on the Spirit Maiden, you can try your hand at fighting me. If you defeat me or I get the Spirit Maiden though, I can have my way with you tonight." He smirked as his thumb traced my jaw line, "I'll even handicap myself to only using my swords and magic."

Finally able to breath, I thought over this deal. Ghirahim's eyes burned me and I felt his hands slip under my clothing again to rest on my hips. Trying to ignore the small circles of pleasure that came from him, I kept my mind focused on what I have seen Link do. Of course, I had trained him myself so I was fairly confident in his abilities, but against Ghirahim? There were monsters down here though, so he must have at least some experience against foes that weren't targets. Ghirahim said he would go easy on Link as well.

I smirked, "Deal accepted. You better keep your end of it." Even if Ghirahim defeated Link, I knew I could defeat him.

"There's the fire," Ghirahim grinned and nipped at my lips. "But will you keep your end?"

I sputtered at the matching fire in Ghirahim's eyes. He was probably already thinking of what he could do to me. Fighting off a blush I managed to stutter out, "Of course!"

Eyes darkening, Ghirahim's grin extended, "Good. Because I will love to see that beautiful blush under me tonight."

"Ghirahim!" I shouted partially, stunned that he would actually say that out loud. Could he not be a pervert all the time?

The demon himself chuckled, kissing me before breaking away to add, "Of course, I have to mark you as mine before you even get close to another man."

Mark? Did he mean-

Slapping my own hand over my mouth to suppress a gasp, I tried to fight against Ghirahim's mouth on my neck. Insufferable demon! After a while I let him do it and tilted my head back. It wasn't bad to let myself feel this way right? I shivered as he sucked the skin of my neck into his mouth hard, biting not at all gently and I knew it would bruise. Wincing momentarily in pain as skin was broken, I let him lick up the blood he had spilled. After this torture session was over Ghirahim pulled back with a grin as he looked at what I knew had to be a large hickie.

"That will suffice for now," The Demon Lord's voice was cocky and he looked in my eyes. "Not as permanent a mark as others, but it will do."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Men. "Are we going to go, or are you going to continue trying to seduce me?"

"Hm, that second option sounds particularly delicious," Ghirahim smirked at the thought, "but I believe it would benefit us best to go."

"Then let us go." I smiled in response, feeling that this would play out in my favor. "And let's see who benefits from this deal."

Ghirahim snapped, the world going dark as we teleported, "Yes. Let's."


	12. Chapter 12 - Skyview

When I opened my eyes, I allowed myself a moment to blink before I was yanked closer to a hard body.

"Careful." Was all the demon muttered, before stepping away from the edge of the worn walkway. "There are monsters in here and I don't want to have to babysit you."

A short sigh left my lips as I yanked myself out of his hold to cross my arms, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ghirahim." There was no reason for him to be coddling me; in fact, it was rather odd of the demon to show this level of care. I glanced at him oddly, but he was halfway down the corridor already. With a shake of my head I walked after him, batting aside cobwebs.

Ahead on the pathway were several bokoblins, who moved aside as soon as they saw Ghirahim. Running to catch up with him, my path was blocked by the guards who growled lowly at me.

"Human woman!"

Reaching for my sword, I started to rumble a retort in return when Ghirahim's hand was on my shoulder. Startled, I looked ahead to where I thought he had been to only see a few glittering diamonds remaining. He pressed against my back, leaning over and into the faces of the bokoblins.

"Move aside, you impertinent demons. Can you not recognize that this woman is my mistress?" Ghirahim's voice was steadily rising in anger as his fingers gripped my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at him, wondering why he was getting so hyped up at just a couple of bokoblins. I could've handled myself, it's not like I was afraid of their clubs.

They bowed quickly, muttering apologies and wishing for forgiveness. Seems as if he is still feared, if not more. How come I wasn't afraid?

iIt's cause we used to be with him when he was vulnerable,/i The thought drifted into my mind, the whisper of myself from the past making herself known. iIt's because we know he can be so gentle. Remember the way he would caress us at night-/i

No, it wasn't because of that. Something is different from back then. Could it be that I-?

I had to stop thinking about him.

My eyes flickered over the still pools of luminescent water. Was this really where Zelda was? I had never so much as seen her lift a sword during school, so how would she be able to get by all the spider's webs? I whacked one aside and into the water thoughtlessly, not even aware of Ghirahim anymore. And that was a good thing; it meant I could focus on being a teacher again. One that is concerned for her students.

My stomach flipped, baby Loftwings practically flying in my gut. Why was I so nervous? Who was I nervous for? I was sure Zelda was safe- she was the Goddess after all. But what if something were to happen and she would get hurt before she even made it to the spring? What if Ghirahim was stronger than I thought he was and he defeated both Link and I? I didn't particularly care if he had his way with me, but Zelda… She was who I was worried for.

And that was good. I was starting to return to my job, my duty. I would make up for my past mistake. But… wouldn't history repeat itself if I stayed with Ghirahim? Could I really devote myself wholeheartedly while still tied to him?

"I can sense her… the Spirit Maiden is close." His voice echoed off the walls and roots of trees, making me jump slightly and look at him. Ghirahim's dark eyes stared into me, a wicked smile present as he taunted, "Looks like the Hero won't make it."

"He will." I replied calmly. I couldn't let him know about how that thought brought a shiver down my spine. If Link doesn't show up, I would quite literally be screwed. Even if I defeated him, he would get his way.

"We'll see, dear," Ghirahim smiled, the door before him opening with the grinding of stone. He stepped confidently through and into a circular room. "Because she is on the other side of that door." A single gloved finger pointed to a large golden door opposite of the one we just passed through. "I hope you're prepared for what will happen tonight."

Roses bloomed on my cheeks and I crossed my arms defensively, "He'll be here."

Ghirahim's hand latched onto mine, closing tightly so that I could not let go. "Stop being so optimistic. Can't you see that I'm about to win." He dragged me across the room to the front of the door, "All I have to do is get rid of the barrier around the door and the Spirit Maiden will be within grasp."

A gate opened; panic filling my pores as I shouted suddenly, "Not if I stop you!" I began to struggle, trying to pry his bruising fingers from my wrist as I reached for my sword.

Shaking his head, Ghirahim merely chuckled, "You really are quite silly." A black rapier materialized and he raised it quickly, "As soon as we stepped into the room, it was too late." Just as he was about to strike, he stopped. I was able to see a quick scowl on his face before the blade vanished from his fist and he turned. "Look who it is…"

As his fingers unwrapped from my arm I turned, heart jumping as I saw Link dressed in the green of a Knight of Skyloft. He had made it! Zelda still had time to get away, as long as Link would be able to handle Ghirahim. But as soon as I saw my student's face, my panic washed away. He was the Hero of Time, after all.

Ghirahim sighed before turning to face Link, "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet you are here. Not in pieces."

I couldn't help but snort quietly and to myself, finding the line funny. He had seen me survive the tornado and the fall, and yet he thought Link would be the one "in pieces?" I believe the two shot me a slightly annoyed look, so I gestured for them to continue.

"…Not that your life or death has any consequences." Ghirahim bluffed, flipping his hair to the side. It was weird how afraid of him I could be one second, and then amused the next. Then again, he's always had that unique skill. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here… just beyond the door. Yes, we plucked her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

So this was his evil monologue, how cliché. I sighed, my eyes moving over from Ghirahim to Link as the former continued to talk. It felt like so long ago that I had last seen him. That look in his eyes, it was different from any look I've seen in this Link. It reminded me of all those years ago, when the first Link and Kallen had taken on Demise.

Link drew his sword, his hand trembling only the slightest as he took on a defensive position. "You're not going to take her."

"…Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." Ghirahim did not respond to Link's statement, instead looking somewhat happy that he had. A shiver fell down my spine as Ghirahim concealed the grin. He knew that Link and he would have to fight eventually. So why had he not started the fight already? Why was he drawing this out? "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when your dear teacher snatched her away." There was a brief smile, until it suddenly flipped into a scowl. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" The room suddenly dropped in temperature as the lights flickered, causing me to actually take a step back and glance at Link in worry. "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" He disappeared in the midst of his yelling.

Where was he? I watched Link, knowing the Ghirahim would appear anywhere around him. There was this horrible pit in my stomach as Link began to look around in confusion. If only I could keep him safe! He had to do this though, if I stepped in and fought his fight, what would happen when I wouldn't be able to?

"This turn of events has left me with a strong taste for bloodshed." Ghirahim's voice was knife-sharp as he crept behind Link. Any warning I could give Link was swallowed by the look Ghirahim gave me briefly before whispering in Link's ear. His voice was too soft for me to hear, but based on Link's horrified expression I could only guess.

Link gasped, stepping away from Ghirahim, "You're sick!" he replied, a light blush on his cheeks, "And don't you dare touch her!"

"Hm?" Ghirahim smirked, raising his arms as his mantle disappeared, "What an amusing expression. I wonder what it will look like when I've broken your bones? And Fallon," His eyes held a bemused look in them as he gestured to me, "Don't get in the way."

Even though his hand did not touch me, I found myself stumbling back to the wall. As soon as my right hand made contact with the cold surface, a crackling cuff appeared and wrapped itself around my wrist. My eyes made contact with Link's for a moment and I tried to shout something encouraging, but by then Ghirahim was already upon him. I winced at how loud the clang of Ghirahim's sword against Link's shield was, but I had to look to more pressing matters. I turned, fingers digging into the diamonds around my sword arm. They wouldn't budge, just as I figured.

Placing my foot solidly against the wall I tried again, trying to get more leverage, but all it did was hurt. I heard a slight popping sound and felt it travel up my arm and I immediately stopped, dropping my foot to the ground as I had to grit my teeth together to keep from making a sound. After a moment the pain of straining my wrist fell away and I let out a breath to look at the dueling swords behind me.

I couldn't tell who had the advantage, Link or Ghirahim. Ghirahim wasn't smirking anymore, so Link must have been better than he thought. I let a brief smile show through on my face, feeling the bubbles of pride enter my head. It was always a nice feeling to see your student beat up the "Demon Lord of the Surface."

iHe's not going to give up so easily. Stop letting your teaching ego grow,/i Kallen whispered somewhere within us. And she was right; he wasn't going to let Link get away from this without a few scrapes.

"Keep alive, Link! He's far from a pushover like Groose!" I shouted, earning a glance from Link as he nodded. "Keep your eyes on Ghirahim, idiot!" I thought I'd never seen a hat whip around that fast as Link managed to keep daggers from poking out his eyes, sending them flying back at Ghirahim.

They continued to exchange blows, swords dodging and striking forward. Scratch mark lined with faint blood were scatter over both of them and they were slowly starting to pant. It was only until Ghirahim left himself open that Link slithered forward, breaking past Ghirahim's guard to strike a solid blow on Ghirahim's side. The demon howled, daggers exploding outward so that Link skittered away.

Holding his side, Ghirahim held his sword at point to Link, "Well… that's more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live."

What could he have meant by that? Sure, it was a very nice sword that Link was holding… oh. Well, I'm not sure why the Kallen in me did not recognize the Master Sword sooner, but I'm just glad I did. So that's why Ghirahim seemed to be a little more hurt than I thought possible.

"I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you." Ghirahim's sword rested slightly and he gave me a look, "The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here. Isn't that right, Fallon?" The smirk on his face was all the warning I got before my arm was released, and then Ghirahim's arm was around my waist. "Goodbye Sky Child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." There was still a trace of a smirk as he said this, although  
I think his hard eyes left more of an impact on Link.

"Let go of Fallon!" Link shouted, not at all taken aback by Ghirahim's monologue.

Ghirahim's sword was halfway in the air when he paused, smiled, and replied, "No, I don't think so. You see, I like this toy a little more than you." His arm tightened, pressing me to his side.

All I could do was place a hand against Ghirahim's chest to keep from completely becoming a part of his side, but I called out, "Don't mind me, Link! Just get Zelda and bring her back home! I'll follow you!"

Another squeeze of his arm was all it took for me to gasp for breath as he growled in my ear, "That is more than enough, a simple "Go away, he's got a bigger sword!" would have sufficed." Ghirahim smiled sugar at Link, "Ta ta, Sky Child." His sword swung down, and we were gone again.


	13. Chapter 13 - Doubting History

There was a brief moment of confusion when I found myself in a room built of solid stone. Did Ghirahim not teleport out of the Skyview Temple? It wasn't until my eyes fell upon the deep red bed that it clicked.

"Welcome to my abode, my dear." Ghirahim's voice was strained, the endearment a little too sweet in my ears as he stepped away. Blood seemed to dot his pale frame as he glowered slightly at me. "You know… it never has hit me until now that you must have been the one to teach the brat to fight."

My mouth turned to sandpaper for a moment and I turned around, looking to the small baubles on a dresser, "I was just one of Link's teachers. But yes, I was the one who taught the Hero how to hold his own in a fight." Images of a dungeon suddenly passed through my mind, part of me expecting some sort of pain.

The air around me grew several degrees warmer as Ghirahim pressed into my back, cornering me by the dresser. I could feel his nose brush the curve of my shoulder and I shuddered involuntarily. "Then you should feel responsible for the pain I was just dealt, do you think so my dear?" The demon's voice was low with a mix of anger and desire, the hairs on the back of my arms and neck rising in warning. "I think… I deserve some attention."

"You can use your magic for that, Ghirahim." There was no reason to appear panicked. Never mind the fact that I was worried my clothes would just disappear and I would be thrown onto the plush bed for the next couple of hours. "If you have time to be playing doctor, then you have time to show me where I could take a bath." I mustered up a bit of courage, turning to look at him with a coy eye, "I doubt you'd like me being near you, smelling the way I do."

One of his large brown eyes stared back at me, "I suppose… but then you will have to go along with whatever I feel like." His fingers danced up my arm as Ghirahim pulled me from the dresser and across the room.

That sent a splash of cold water over my senses, and I just looked at him. "Of course, because that's totally what a lover would do. Sounds more like a slave, Ghirahim, and you know I refuse to be a slave to any."

The muscles in Ghirahim's shoulders tensed for a moment, before uncoiling as he laughed, "You're simply too stubborn. Fine, I'll just have to seduce you properly." His nose wrinkled as he smelled the air, "And for the love of all that is evil, you really do need to bathe."

I felt all the uneasiness from before drip away from the scene, and I punched his arm lightly, "Whose fault is that? If I wasn't worried about you jumping my bones, I would've bathed in the river or lake."

"That is a very good reason," Ghirahim's hand made itself known on my hip. "It would be so much easier then, too. Why didn't I think of that?" We were out the door and down the hall, through another door and into a room with an unnecessarily large tub.

"I hope you know that patience tends to make things like sex just that much better," I had to point out.

"If you're worried about quality over quantity, don't worry. I have enough of that for the both of us," Ghirahim winked, hand once again ghosting over places it shouldn't. He moved away then, and stood expectantly with a look on his face.

I scoffed, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sure you do. But just what if, I was the one with the quality?" Smiling at the look on his face, I turned to the tub and began to unbuckle my belt. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I need a bath as well, actually." Ghirahim walked up, breathing down my neck as I pulled off my blue tunic.

Sighing, I let the demon pull off my chain mail, so that I stood in my black undershirt, pants, and boots. I turned to face him with a straight mouth and eyebrows, "Ghirahim, why don't you find me something to change into? I'm going to take a bath first, okay? A girl needs a little time to herself."

Ghirahim paused, looking at me strangely, "That was uncommonly political of you, Fallon. Of course, whatever outfit I bring you, you'll have to wear."

Scowling as images of leather bikinis and thongs appeared in my mind, I hoped that I was not about to make a huge mistake, "Fine. But as long as it fits in the right places and nothing… well, overflows, I'll trust you." I turned to the bath, beginning to twist the ornate crystal knobs so that warm water streamed out of the faucet.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I take some… measurements." Ghirahim's smirk was practically audible as he leaned onto my own doubled over form. Of course, my mind went blank when I felt the hands touching my chest. And by blank, I literally stopped all forms of movement or coherent thoughts.

Sounds spilled from my mouth, each one slowing forming angry syllables that wanted to be sown together but my lips seemed to have lost the ability to. My hands found the rim of the bathtub and I gripped it hard, my face down so that I could see the white-gloved fingers playfully squeeze.

That was it.

"Ghirahim." The fingers paused, as did the low chuckling. "Why are your hands on my breasts? You better have a damn good reason."

"In place of some measuring rope, of course," His voice was smooth, just above a whisper as the demon nipped at the corner of my ear. "So that nothing… overflows, you see."

Letting out a breath I had been holding, I tried to make my voice as light as possible, "Oh, is that right? Then could you kindly remove your hands, before I snap your fingers off? Or were you hoping I'd melt in your arms at your touch?"

Ghirahim's hands moved, but not much father from where they were, "Come on, Fallon. You're not even a little bit… interested? Don't you want to know how good it feels?" He pulled me against his frame, turning my face to meet his. "You can't honestly say you don't want this."

Memories from my time as Kallen floated through my mind. Oh, I knew how good he was all right. I did want it, but not now. It would feel wrong. I felt like I was betraying myself, Ghirahim was supposed to love Kallen, not Fallon. Granted, we were the same person, but he didn't know that. How many others has he been with since then? How could I tell him that, though? I can't tell him, not yet.

"You know Ghirahim, I had heard about you long before I knew just who you were." It was a partial lie, Kallen knew before I met him. "Apparently, you had met my ancestress long ago. It was a story passed down my family, about how she was your lover." His arms tensed around me, becoming steel cages. Ghirahim's dark brown eyes bore into me, questions floating on his face. "Do you want me, just because I'm related to her?"

A small smile appeared on Ghirahim's lips, "If you think that has anything to do with it, you're quite wrong. It is a little… odd to the say the least, that I would take two lovers from the same family. Maybe the genes of your family are just that beautiful. However," Ghirahim's arms tightened, squishing me to his frame, "You are not a replacement for that woman. No one can replace her. And if you think for a moment that you are better than her, you are sorely wrong." He pushed me away, my thighs meeting the bathtub and I gripped onto the rim to keep from falling. Ghirahim pushed me farther into the wall, causing me to bend backwards in hopes to escape. He followed me though, trapping my head with a hand as his thighs pressed against mine own. Roughly, his lips fell on mine as he passed his anger on through the kiss. It was messy, and quite frankly one of the worst kisses of my life as I tried to gasp for air. Before I knew what was happening, Ghirahim was out the door, "Bathe, and be ready for tonight. It's about time you find out what it means to be my lover." The door banged shut, my muscles flinching.

My knees gave way under me and I sat on the rim, hands shaking. How was I supposed to know it was a touchy subject for him? Once again, I was happy that he thought I was irreplaceable, but at the same time hurt because I couldn't replace myself! Goddess, was it annoying to reincarnate! I wanted to tell Ghirahim that I was his Kallen, but I shouldn't.

Why shouldn't I though? What was keeping me from telling him? Was it the uncorrupted Fallon, not wanting to drown? Trying to keep my identity? But I was both Fallon and Kallen, so which should be dominant? I feel like they're practically two separate beings, Kallen trying to take over the body of Fallon. Maybe I wanted him to love me for who I was now, and not the past? Whatever the reason, it left an ache in my head.

Pulling off the rest of my clothing I slipped into the water, all the sores and tired muscles relaxing. Why couldn't the rest of me relax though? My mind replayed his words over and over again. I honestly was not sure what to think. Once again, Kallen saw no problem with it, knowing how many times I had slept with Ghirahim in the past and knowing practically everything about him. But then there was Fallon, who barely met him but a couple of days ago and was still a virgin. I winced, remembering the feeling as Kallen of losing one's virginity. It certainly was not pleasurable at first. Did I really want to give him pleasure? I would feel dirty, hardly knowing him in this form and already having sex with him? Having been engaged to Horwell, we never did anything more than hold hands or give each other light kisses. Was this body able to handle such a thing?

Well, there was a simple answer. Don't let him. Give Ghirahim something else to do, or convince him to just go to sleep or even just kissing. He had been so upset though… But wait, why was I worrying about the demon?

Good Goddess, Link was still out there looking for Zelda while I sat here in a luxurious bath! Did he have enough food? Enough health potions? Enough money? Was his sword sharp enough? Could he find a safe place to sleep for the night? I bit my lip, feeling worry course through my body as I slipped into the water so that only my nose and up were above the water. I was such a horrible mentor, how could Link stand me?

Then there were those girls, Kaxlin and Leslie. What were they doing right now? Were they alright? Were they safe from the patrols of bokoblins I had occasionally seen? Was there enough… whatever they needed?

I groaned, submerging myself completely and reaching for a bottle of what I hoped to be hair wash. That was my problem, I cared too much. Sometimes I wished I was a giant shield so that I should protect everyone that I wanted to, lock them inside a room so that they couldn't get in trouble or ever need anything ever again. But that wasn't happening anytime soon, unless by some miracle I was given the power to do so. Needless to say, it was impossible.

But, it was nice to actually be able to think. All I've been doing since I flew into that tornado was run around. Wait, all I have been doing is protecting everyone! My head made a dull thunk against the marble of the tub as I sprawled out, hair and every other part of my body clean. I kept Ghirahim from going right away to the Skyview Temple, I kept him from attacking Kaxlin on sight as well as Leslie, and I even warned Link a couple of times. Why couldn't I enjoy myself for one night without worrying about them?

_Cause it's not in my nature,_ my conscience, taking the form of Kallen called out. _If you didn't care, who would?_

I sighed, nodding briefly. Yes, that was the whole dilemma. But, why not for one night? Why not throw the rules out of the window and have some fun? Pulling myself out of the tub, I wrung my hair as dry as I could and towel dried the rest of me. I had no idea how long I had been in the bath, but I sure hoped Ghirahim had brought me those change of clothes, seeing as he grabbed my old ones.

Slowly opening the door, my eyes latched onto a pile of clothes on the floor before the door. Thank the Three Goddesses that it wasn't leather. I pulled the pile into the room, closing the door again and began to lay it out. Thankfully, it was more cloth than I expected. Smoothing out the golden fabric, my stomach dropped, knees hitting the floor.

Hands dropping to the garment, I stared at the familiar dress. How long ago was it that I wore this dress? It was my favorite dress when I was Kallen, with a white dress and golden kirtle. Small embroideries on the hemlines were the only acknowledgement that I had been a priestess of Hylia, the crest dotting along the bottom of the skirt and sleeves.

Why the hell would Ghirahim have this? I'm sure that I never so much as stepped inside his castle with this on. So where would he even get this? Did he go into my house, through my old things? How many of my old clothes and things does he have? What did this even mean?

A whole Loftwing full of emotions hit me then, and I bit my lip to hold in the pain gathering in my eyes. Now that I was actually able to think, to remember, I realized just what it meant to be reborn. Everything- everyone- I had known in that lifetime was gone. My children, my house, my neighbors, the temple, the smith, my horse. Everything. I was the worst, leaving behind my children like that. I should have fought harder, so that I could have seen them grow up. How hard was it for them, to be without either of their parents? And Aden, oh, he had been waiting for me on the other side! Had I even seen him? I couldn't remember!

My chin quivered and a low gasp escaped from between my teeth. I felt the hot water glide down my cheeks, and a hurriedly pulled my knees up to hide my face. Goddess, why did I have to remember? It would have been so much easier if I hadn't. I could have ignored Ghirahim, take him out at any time. But no, these damn memories will always get in my way. What if he came in right now, what would he say? How could I respond without seeming weak, or giving away who I really was?

Horror struck my core when I heard a knock on the door and a gravelly voice call out, "Lord Ghirahim is waiting for his Mistress." Thankfully, it was a servant, but my voice just wasn't able to carry without the blubbering that came with the tears flowing. "Mistress?"

When I continued to not respond, I heard footsteps leading away. I breathed out, trying to compose myself. What sort of an adult was I if I couldn't stop crying? Slowly the tears stopped and I rubbed at my eyes, hoping that they weren't swollen and red. It was obvious that the servant had gone to Ghirahim, so I should expect him kicking down the door at any moment. Weakly I stood, looking at the mottle of bruises on my body. I couldn't bring myself to put on the dress, not now. Reaching for a robe laying innocently across a nearby table, I pulled it on and tied it around my waist. I didn't want to be stark naked when he came in.

Sure enough, the door was banged open and Ghirahim strode in, shouting, "Why are you not dressed yet?" He sounded annoyed, words practically biting. I wouldn't blame him though, not after the day he's had.

My face was turned away from him, so he couldn't see my eyes. "Can I please have a different dress?"

I heard him scoff, "What's wrong with the one right there?" He moved closer, and I simply walked away.

"I don't like it."

Ghirahim stopped, "That's hardly a reason. If you're not going to give me a good reason, then you might as well walk around in that robe!"

"Anything is better than that dress!" It escaped me before I could stop it, my shoulders tensing as I gripped my arms. "I just can't Ghirahim."

The room grew quiet, and Ghirahim touched my shoulder. I flinched, moving my shoulder out of his palm but he just gripped harder. "What is wrong with you, woman?" His voice was rough, but there was a note of care in it. The demon turned me around harshly, and my face was pushed up so that my eyes met his. "Your eyes are red. Do you really hate that dress so much?" His brow was wrinkled in confusion, his mouth perplexed into a straight line.

"Yes." I cast my eyes down. It was humiliating to see him like this, and I was starting to struggle with the tears again. "It's too cruel."

"What's cruel? I may be a demon, but making you wear dress is certainly below my standards of cruel." Ghirahim sounded between a mix of annoyance and worry. "So what is wrong?" His hands were tight on my shoulders, keeping me from moving away.

Now that I was able to look away from him I did, "Please don't ask." How was he going to react if I told him the truth? I could never tell how he would treat things, even thousands of years ago.

"If you say something like that, I'm just going to push you more, Fallon." Ghirahim's eyes practically drilled into me, "What is wrong with the dress?"

I was silent for a moment longer, mulling it over. What really was the point in lying? "Memories. It brings back too many memories."

My voice was barely above a whisper, and so Ghirahim leaned in close, "Why would you have memories about this dress? Some childhood trauma?" His voice was penetrating, demanding me to explain.

"No, no childhood trauma. Memories from… when I last wore that dress." My eyes flickered to the pile of cloth, too afraid to look at his face.

If it had been quiet before, it was silent now. Ghirahim's facial features stayed flat, and in a tight voice he asked, "Are you joking? Cause if you are, I'm going to snap your neck."

"Why would I joke about something like this?" My voice snapped, eyes finally meeting his. "How could I make up memories as well, if they weren't my own? The last time I wore that dress, my children were still alive, as was my husband."

My back was pushed against the wall, hand closing around my throat tightly as Ghirahim growled out, "There is no way. It's one thing to be jealous of an ancestor, but to go so far as to try and impersonate her?! She died by my own hand, there is no way she could be alive after my own blade pierced her chest. I thought you were better than that!"

Mouthing gulping for air, I tried desperately to claw his hand off. Now I understood why I didn't want to tell him. "I know!" My voice was barely audible, "I did die! But now I'm back! Please, Ghirahim!"

"No! I am going to kill you, just for trying to taint her image with your own!" Ghirahim's hand tightened, my windpipe starting to give under the pressure.

My mind began to spaz out, arms flailing against him as I opened my mouth to scream. Why? Why wouldn't he believe me? "Please! Give me a chance!"

"Why should I?" Ghirahim's eyes narrowed, piercing me right through the heart. His hand did loosen slightly though, and I gasped for more air.

Seeing dots dance across my vision, I reached for his other hand. I brought it to my body, placing his palm just under the curves of my breasts, "This is where Demise pierced me with you. Every time we would sleep together, I would always pray afterwards to Hylia to beg forgiveness. My children, Harn and Ullia, they loved to play with your cloak. The first time I met you, my husband had just been killed and you saved me from being raped by demons. Every night when we laid in bed together, you would always want me to take the lead at some point in time. You made me do such humiliating, dirty things. You hurt me. But, you also took care of me." I was gasping at the end of my speech, rambling off small things that I could barely remember. "You loved my baked toados. You would talk nonstop about how you and Demise would take over, and that I would always be by your side. You promised to keep my children safe, to forbid any demons or monsters from ever stepping near the house. And there was one time, when we were out walking in the forest and you-"

I was cut off by Ghirahim's hand laying itself across my mouth. His eyes were wide and shocked as he stared at me, "There is no way you could know those things. But I refuse to believe that you really are Kallen. But… if, in theory, you are… why did you lie to me?"

"Put yourself in my shoes, Ghirahim. How would you feel if you woke up, on the ground, realizing that the demon you had just met the other day was your lover in a past life?" With his hand gone from my neck, I was finally able to calm a little, the panic receding to the back of my mind. "If I had told you then, you would have thought I was crazy and killed me right then and there. I wasn't going to tell you either, but then the dress…" My eyelashes lowered as I looked at his collarbone, exposed now that he wasn't wearing his mantle. Could he really accept that I was Kallen? One would think that he would be happy to see me. But what if he had come to hate me?

That thought was banished as I felt fabric slide over my lower lip. My eyes rose to meet Ghirahim's, as he looked at me through pained eyes. No, he didn't hate Kallen-me. "I would have killed you. I wanted to half a minute ago. How can I be sure it really is you, though? A spell could have replicated the memories for all I know. It wouldn't be the first time."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, my mind returning to me as the lovesick girl retreated, "You have to be kidding me, Ghirahim. You saw how shaken up I was by the dress! What more do you need? A blood sample? A trip inside my mind? If you're not going to believe me after all the evidence I've given you, you never will." My hands found his chest, pushing him far enough away that I could escape his arms. "And then you might as well give me my uniform back, because I'm leaving."

"Now wait a moment, Kal- Fallon." Ghirahim returned to my side, hands grabbing at me, "I have to be careful, otherwise others who have impersonated you- Kallen will get the upper hand. Old habits die hard. You were dead for several hundred years, and most humans never remember their previous lives."

"Hm," my lips pursed, thinking it over. A part of me felt both disturbed and pleasantly happy that others had gone to such lengths to get to Ghirahim. "Well, I'm not an impersonator."

"I think I'm starting to get that," Ghirahim sighed, shaking his head. "Then, forgive me for not wanting to get my hopes up. It's just been so long."

I turned slowly, hands reaching up. Maybe our getting together was inevitable, so why was I opposing it now? Should I even bother? It was going to happen anyways. My fingers glided through his hair, pulling him down to me. "I forgive you." Unconsciously, I smiled. "But… I think we both need a little room right now."

Ghirahim's hand glided up, pulling the palm of my hand to his lips, looking at me thoughtfully. "What do you want me to call you? Kallen? Fallon? Oh my, they are awfully similar. How haven't I seen this before?" I felt him smile against the skin of my palm, setting it on fire.

"Ghirahim…" I made an exasperate sound. He still wanted it, even though he was just threatening to kill me a moment ago? "Please, continue to call me Fallon."

"Alright then, Fallon." With his confusion gone, there was a distinct gleam in his eye as he looked me over. "Shall we find you something else to wear, then?" Ghirahim's lips glided down to my inner elbow, teasing the skin there. "Or just take off that robe?"

My eyes knit together sternly, "Just because we had sex in my previous life, don't think I'm going to be so easily seduced." Of course, that tickling thing he was doing with my elbow wasn't helping. "I'm starving Ghirahim. Any second now, my stomach will start grumbling. I don't imagine you like that sort of sound during canoodling."

Ghirahim smirked, looking at me from the corner of his eyes, "My, you really are Kallen. I don't mind, not at all. And we'd have to wait after you ate, wouldn't we? I'd much rather go now, than later." He left my elbow alone, dragging me by the belt of the robe to him.

"Well, you might, but I would much rather wait." I smacked his hands away from the front of the robe. "When it gets dark out, though…" My eyebrow rose, "Then you can try seducing me again."

A feral grin replaced the smirk on his face as Ghirahim replied, "Oh, you can bet on it."

**Hey there you guys! I haven't really talked much lately, but I just wanted to mention that I'm so thankful for each and every review I receive. I really appreciate them! :) Also, on a side note, this version of the story ****_will _****have lemons if enough people are interested. So just let me know what sort of stuff you might like to see with the story or how I can improve whatever I'm doing~ There's also a tiny bit of corresponding art for the book on my deviantART account, like a picture of Kallen and some of Fallon if you're interested *promoting over***

**Also, I'm really sorry about that period of time where I just sort of disappeared out of nowhere. Had a lot going on with school, but now I'm back and writing! **

**-OblivionedEternity**


	14. Chapter 14 - Kallen Pt Two

The demon had been right. My husband was dead- or barely alive when I found him next to the anvil. His body was growing cold and the blood dark when I pulled his head into my lap. Aden did not last much longer than that, opening his eyes only once to smile at me before dying.

I cried, great hollow gusts of breaths escaping my mouth as I clutched the head of the father of my children closer to me. Part of me did not want it to be true; I wanted him to suddenly call out that I was suffocating him, for me to let him go. But he didn't, and so the tears continued to stream down my face as it felt like my chest was about to break from the crying and heartache. I don't remember crying so hard ever, not even during the deaths of my parents, Ullia, or Hamond.

The sun was bright and it burned into my back, warming my hair and somehow giving the corpse lukewarm skin. Why couldn't it rain, like in every sad novel I've read? Those were my thoughts as I held my husband even closer. I stayed like that for half an hour, until the town guards came running with Aden's mother and my children.

They took care of the body, having to only pull me gently away. Why couldn't I fight them? I wanted to hold him a little while longer. Harn clung to his grandmother's skirts as he stared at me, his young mind not understanding what was happening.

"Where are they taking Daddy?"

The demon forces were growing, slowly slaughtering small villages and humans. Many came to the temple, praying to Hylia, hoping that their goddess would come and save them from their terror. I was often busy as the head priestess, and many times tested in my faith as wave upon wave of survivors of destroyed villages took safety within the walls of the city. I saw so much pain, and yet I was able to hear Hylia whispering her instructions to me.

I pulled the cloak away from my face, standing in front of the giant oak door that led up to the man Hylia wanted. Only he would do, and so I motioned for the guards to unlock the door.

"Are you quite sure, High Priestess?" The captain of the guard looked uncertain, "Even if he was framed…"

My eyes flashed to him, "Hylia wants him. Who are you to deny your Goddess? Open the door." My voice was hard, and the reflections of my priestess robe's jewelry bounced with the torchlight. There was no way they were going to deny me, not with how desperate the humans were becoming.

As he moved to unlock the gate, I smiled. Now to just convince the man within the tower. As the door creaked open and I swiftly ascended the stairs, I heard the clinking of chains. The air in the tower was stale and stunk of an unwashed body, the smell growing as I reached the source. A mop of blonde hair lifted, startling blue eyes glaring at me before widening.

"Link." I smiled, hair flowing behind me as I walked closer to him, "Link the Hero."

"Have they finally decided to get rid of me?" Link's voice was harsh, a rasp due to lack of water. "Why else would the High Priestess of Hylia come to me?"

I shook my head, still smiling. I had to be gentle with him, "No, Link." Turning to the guard, I asked, "Would you mind getting him some water, and release him of those chains?"  
The hero's eyes narrowed, "What do you want with me?"

I held my hands out, "Haven't you heard? The lord who framed you was killed by the Demon King Demise. Why don't you come out into the light of day?" Resting a hand over my heart, I felt the corners of my eyes crinkle, "Link. We need you. The Demon King's army is growing stronger, and the people need a Hero."

Link shifted in his chains, looking down, "It was the people who said they had no need for a powerful hero. Now that it's convenient, you want me to fight? What's more, my sword is broken. I can't even run anymore."

Ah, and now came the authority of being Hylia's messenger, "Link. The one who asks for your help is not the people, but the Goddess Hylia." Out of the folds of my cloak I brought forth a sword, "I have refashioned your sword myself, Hero. Your crimes are wiped away." I lifted an eyebrow, "Anything else to add, captain?"

The guard saluted, "Ah, yes m'am! Your premonition of danger was correct. We all realize that now. On behalf of the people, I am sincerely sorry for these past four years!"

"That's a good man," I smiled, turning back to Link. "Now, what say you, Hero?"

Finally, a smile appeared on the face of the young man, "And here I thought that I would be able to sleep in peace."

I laughed, the sound resounding through the tower, "Not yet, young man. Not until the Demon King has tasted the might of the humans."

The guard quickly moved; the key turning in the locks of Link's shackles. "Your clothes are downstairs, and the priestess will take you from there."

Rubbing the sores from his wrists, Link looked at me as I began to walk away, "Why me?" He followed down the stairs, legs shaking from lack of use.

My feet were quiet against the stone, "Why not?" Opening the door, I motioned for Link to step ahead of me. "What do you think makes you so special from the average soldier?" It was important that he understood, he had to figure it out himself without someone just telling him.

Link was silent, walking into the room I pointed out and grabbing his clothing. I left him alone to get dressed, waiting outside of the door.

I breathed slowly, fingers absentmindedly tracing the embroidery of the dress. Hopefully everything would be in time, and I wouldn't have to see that demon lord again.  
Of course, true to the demon's word, he had visited again. In the night he stole into the house, watching me in my sleep. I would have never known if I had not woken from a nightmare and into another one.

Leaning my head back, I remembered the scene.

_The Demon Lord Ghirahim smiled at my panic as I scooted back, trying to get away from him. "Why, you've awoken from your slumber, sleeping beauty." He settled on the bed, leaning over me as I tried to reach for the dagger under my pillow. I froze as his hand cupped my cheek, eyes flashing to look at him._

Swallowing past the fear in my mind, I asked him, "What do you want with me?" I had a clue, but I was hoping to distract him long enough to get away.

"I would have thought it was rather obvious. I even said so before." He pressed closer, crawling in between my legs, "I want you."

I blamed how young I was, but my cheeks involuntarily flamed up, "Don't come any closer, demon." The dagger was in my hand, tip pressing against Ghirahim's throat. "I'm not about to let you come in here and rape me, just because you want me."

"Now who said anything about rape, my dear?" Ghirahim chuckled, seemingly unconcerned of the dagger pressing into the flesh of his throat. "I fully plan on seducing you, you know." He tilted his head, regarding me with a smile, "Like I thought, you really do look arousing with a blush on your cheeks. Makes me wonder what kind of sounds you would make..?" The thought caused his already dark eyes to deepen, licking his lips as he leaned forward.

I jabbed the dagger forward, Ghirahim flinching backwards, "Stay. Back." My mouth was in a firm line and I glared at him. "And get out of here before I gut you."

The demon was still for a moment, contemplating me before he fell back onto his elbows,"Well, now I'm even more interested. What a bark, you have there, Kallen." His eyelids lowered, looking at me in a sultry manner, "Aren't you even a tiny bit curious?"

I stood, getting as far away from him as possible, "Not at all. I'm not some virgin, demon." I narrowed my eyes, "And sex with someone I don't love is not sex at all."

"As blunt as ever." Ghirahim shook his head, standing. "Weren't you the one who let herself be sold away for a place to stay? I doubt you felt love for your husband, you didn't know any better." He stalked over to me, cornering me yet again even as I tried to escape.

"Who are you judge what love is, demon!" I practically spat in his face, "Like you would know what love is!" The words stung, that he didn't believe I loved my husband.

"If you had loved him, I would not have been able to get this close to you," Ghirahim was right, while I wasn't paying attention he had glued himself to me, grabbing my thigh through the nightgown and trying to hoist it onto his hip. "You would immediately have screamed for the old woman next door, or just scream. But you haven't done that." His smile was as feral as it was sweet, "So you must be interested, at least on an instinctual level. So why deny it?"

Scowling, I allowed myself to meet his eyes, "Who says I won't yell? Perhaps I'm just confident that I can take you on?"

I yelped with the movement of the demon's hips, but he cut me off before I could say anything about it. "You and that itty bitty dagger?" His lips ghosted over my jaw line, licking the skin of the corner before biting it softly, "It would be shameful if the sword of Demise was bested by only that." He chuckled, sending goosebumps down my spine.

"Get away! And how dare you try to-" My protest was drowned when I felt his lips push themselves against my own, quickly smothering any thoughts as the pale demon pulled me close. Despite myself, I was surprised by how warm he was, and I froze as I felt my face heat up again. Damn him! My hands beat against his shoulders, trying to get away even as I was pulled farther into the kiss. Why was I so weak?

I stopped fighting, and he pulled away. My face dropped and I refused to face him. Why was he so fascinated with me? Was it my looks?

"Your looks are certainly what first caught my attention, but that's not the only thing I'm interested in now." Ghirahim replied. My face heated up as I realized I had spoken aloud, and not in the quiet of my mind. "How many women have you met with white hair and purple eyes, and a body like yours after having two children?"

That got me quiet. As I did not respond, he took it as a sign to continue, mouth attaching to the side of my neck. My eyes widened, quickly guessing where this was heading to and not liking it, "Fine! Fine, I believe you! But I don't want to just be some sex… partner."

"Hm, then what would you want to be?" Ghirahim's lips lingered on my neck.

I thought quickly, coming up with a solution to get rid of him, "If you can get me to fall in love with you within the next fortnight, then you can claim me as your lover."

"Seems easy enough," Ghirahim finally raised his head, a smirk on his face. "I bet it will take less than a week."

"Here's the catch." I held up my hand, "During that time period, you may not do anything more than kiss me, and only when I give my consent. You will not show up in front of my children or mother-in-law. No one can know about this."

"Fine, I'll play your game." Ghirahim's hands tightened on my thigh and back, "Just watch, you will be mine."

Something in his eyes was weird; they were far too childlike in their gleam. Perhaps he was like a child, wanting a toy? My hand snaked up, finger pulling back and flicking him square in the head. "Dream on, kid." 

The door squeaked open, startling me out of my memory of the previous year. I looked to my right, smiling as Link walked out.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" His eyes were hard and resolute, shoulders square under the weight of his sword.

Pushing myself off of the wall, I started to walk away, "I figured that you would need some time to recover. Four years in prison tend to cause skills to rust away. I hope you don't mind, but I have a room prepared for you at my own residence."

Hearing the clanking of the young man, I didn't bother to turn to see if he was following or not. "Why are you going to such lengths, High Priestess? Even if the Goddess wants me, you don't have to do that."

"Well, because I can and as a mother I don't want to see you wandering the streets. I'll also help you get back in shape." I shrugged, my feet swiftly descending the tower stairs. I held the hem of my skirt up, sure to not trip on it.

I heard the footsteps of Link stop and I paused, looking back at him for once. He stood there, a concerned look on his face, "Forgive me for asking, but how will a priestess help me with my swordsmanship?" It was almost adorable, the way he looked apologetic but arrogant. Heroes, these days.

Laughing, I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I tend to think my story is more well-known than it really is. I'm the only one left of a village of mercenaries, all of them were killed off before I was thirteen. For that reason, I'm not really a priestess but a paladin for Hylia. Everyone tends to hate the idea of a female paladin however, so I let them call me the High Priestess." I turned back around and started to descend again. "And did I not say that I fixed your sword myself? I'm a lot stronger than I look, Link."

"Yes…" Link started back down the stairs, "But surely, are your skills really that good?" He still sounded unsure, silly man.

I allowed myself to chuckle, "You'll have to be the judge of that."

I jumped at the knocking of the door, water splashing everywhere as I tried to reach for something to hold on to.

"Hey, woman, answer me!" Ghirahim was shouting through the door, "If you don't reply; I'm coming in!"

My eyes widened and my heart leapt in my throat. No way was he going to see me like I was right now! "Sorry! I had something in my eye!" Practically smacking myself from the pathetic excuse, I searched for something to cover up with. Wasn't there a dress?  
Wait. What?

I pulled myself out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. Looking around the room, I couldn't find the gold dress from earlier. Why was I in the tub again?

"You had something in your eye? Did you hit your head or something, Fallon?" Ghirahim sounded annoyed, the pounding on the door dying down.

"Maybe," I whispered, before raising my voice, "Did you bring me a change of clothes?" Just what was going on? Did I dream the whole thing earlier? If I had, why did I still feel so nervous? I felt like my heart was ready to run away from the entire thing. Would I ever be able to tell Ghirahim who I was?

"Depends on if you're able to give me a good answer as to what you were up to." I could practically imagine him placing a hand on his hip, glaring at the door.

I looked down at my appearance, glad that the towel was as large as it already was and hoping that it covered enough. Reaching out to the doorknob, I opened the door and leaned on the frame of it. "If you must know, I was so tired that I fell asleep," I let out a sigh, shaking my head as I looked at him. "And my face is up here, right where it's always been."

Ghirahim chuckled, not looking up from where he had been fixated before, "Oh, but I rather enjoy this view. Had I known that you were asleep, I would have just walked in for an even better look."

"And its talk like that, that makes you oh so very unattractive and just plain creepy." I pushed off the wall, grabbing the bundle of cloth from the floor before moving to close the door. Part of me was jumpy, feeling like a cornered Remlit because of that dream. Would Ghirahim ever accept me?

Placing his foot in the door, Ghirahim looked at me, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise I would have slapped you for that." No, he wasn't about to accept me. There was no way I could ever tell him something like that.

"Oh yeah?" My eyes narrowed, "I should have slapped you for such a perverse and disgusting comment. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting dressed." I turned back around, looking at the blouse and skirt he brought for me. Good, nothing from my previous life. Just like in the dream, I would not have been able to handle it. Probably, I would just collapse right then and there if it was, and that would have led to explaining things I didn't want to.

"Oh really? As if you would dare slap me," Ghirahim's tone was growing more and more irritated; clearly he wasn't in a good mood. My skin tingled at his anger, every hair on my body warning me that this was not a good time to argue. He was mad from getting beat up by Link, and this will only aggravate him more.

I stopped, running an aggravated hand through my hair and away from my face, "Ghirahim, I'm not dealing with this right now. Both you and I are in no shape to be talking pleasantly, so why don't you close the door so that we can both cool down."

It took only a second for him to slam me against the wall, the breath leaving my lungs as Ghirahim loomed over me. "I have a better suggestion. You stop ordering me around, and strip."

My hands automatically went to my towel, holding it close to my body as I puffed my chest out, eyes turning cold and hard. This was too far, and all I could think of was how much I wanted to punch the cold look out of his eyes. I tightened my grip on the towel, trying to push away the thought. "Get out of my face."

Eyes narrowing, Ghirahim growled out his response, "By whose order? Yours? Don't make me laugh, woman."

"You want to fight?" I lifted my chin, lowering my eyelids to look at him through my eyelashes. "Then just say so, and don't beat around the bush."

Ghirahim scoffed, smirking, "You have no weapon. And I bet that you can't let go of that towel. There's no way you could win."

I swore I saw red for a moment as my hands jerked. My lips snapped up into a similar smirk to Ghirahim's as I pushed my face close to his, "You're just afraid of losing to a woman, lover boy." I wanted him to realize that I was no pushover. I wanted him to see me as an equal, as he used to all those years ago. And I'll be damned if he dared to push me around.

"Ah, I'm afraid I disagree. After all, the last time we fought the outcome was me winning, wasn't it?" Ghirahim was growing cocky as well as mad, smile sharp and ready to bite at me.

"The last time we fought, I had just fallen over a thousand feet and survived. When was the last time you did the same and fought a demon lord?" My voice was sharp and heavy in sarcasm, body burning to just land a good hit on him. "Stop being a wuss and fight."

Eyes widening for a moment, Ghirahim took a deep breath through his nose, the sound amplified by the tile of the bathroom. "You're asking for it, sweetheart."

"You got me riled up, so it's only right you dealt with me." I felt the anger in my veins quicken, my heartbeat loud in my head. Between how I was feeling now, and the dream from earlier, I was ready to brawl, quick and dirty and be done with it. I knew that would satisfy both his hunger for violence and my temper, but only if he would swing at me. "And you didn't have any problems hitting women thousands of years ago."

That got his attention. The smile dropped from his lips and he pressed closer, hissing, "What did you just say?" The lights in the bathroom flickered, a droplet of water hitting tile.

Batting my instinct to flinch and cower aside, I puffed my chest up even more, meeting his squarely, "Seems like you liked to hit your old lovers a lot, apparently my dear, sweet ancestress would come home covered in bruises and scratches. And who was the one to kill her again? Whose blade was it that severed her lifeline?" He flinched, and I got in his face, growling right into his ear, "Fight me, bastard."

That was it, and Ghirahim snapped. I felt my body soar into the air, landing on the tile harshly as Ghirahim roared. I flipped my hair out of my face, feeling the sting in my knees and hands as I stood. Ghirahim approached me, growling out, "Bitch."

Yes, this was definitely what we needed. "That's really all you got? My students can throw me better!" I smiled, definitely feeling better and a lot less confused. I didn't have to think about the past or the future, I just had to think about what move the demon in front of me what going to pull. As he threw a punch, I dodged under his swing and kicked his side, hearing a solid groan from him.

Ghirahim was positively feral, his hand latching onto my hair as he threw me again. This time, there was definitely blood welling up on my knees as I skidded to a halt. "You just love to hit low, don't you?" There was a burst of pain as he kicked me hard in the stomach, causing me to gasp.

I chuckled, standing up and letting the towel fall off of my curves. There was a momentary panic when I realized I was bare, but it fled as my body screamed to punch him. "If your opponent has a weakness, use it to your advantage." I grinned at the look on his face as he took in my body, "Wouldn't you agree, Demon Lord Ghirahim?" Throwing myself at him, I pushed him to the floor. I got a good couple of punches at him, his head slamming to the side as I put my weight into it.

The pale demon threw me off, shaking his head as he stood back up. There was a smile on his face, hair disorderly and chaotic, "And here I thought this fight would be boring." He kicked at me, catching my hand as I dodged and pulling me against him. I felt his hand crudely grope me, before I felt the punch to my kidney.

I coughed, blood speckling the wall as I grasped at Ghirahim, "You motherfu-" I was cut off as I felt Ghirahim's lips trail over my neck. "Dear goddess, Ghirahim! We're in the middle of a fight!"

"If your opponent has a weakness, use it to your advantage." Ghirahim chuckled into my ear, his hand feeling me up as he held me close. "Wouldn't you agree, Lady Fallon Lumiar?" I grunted as I doubled over, his knee burying itself in my stomach.

My hands automatically grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling myself up and panting. "Oh, so just like this?" I practically glued myself to him, putting my panting to use as I breathed heavily in his ear. "Isn't this just how you want me, Ghirahim?" The effect on his body was immediate, and I smiled to myself as I felt it for myself. Perhaps I had a bit of a sadist's streak in me?

"Hylia's wings, Fallon, you tease." Ghirahim's voice was dark as he hands attached to my back, feeling the dip in my spine and adventuring lower.

"Hm?" My voice was honey and I pulled away, just to tease him with more of my skin, "Me, a tease? Whatever gave you that idea?" A wicked smile dripped onto my face, and before Ghirahim could react, I hit him squarely with my knee between the legs. He dropped immediately, groaning as he held himself. I stepped over him, ignoring the look in his eyes as he glanced up at me, before going over to the pile of clothes I had dropped earlier.

Before I even had the time to pull on the blouse, I was tackled from behind. My face slammed into the tile and I groaned as I felt a foot dig into my back. "And I thought that you hit low before." Ghirahim's voice was a hiss. I saw stars whirl as my head was slammed by his foot, leaving me dazed as I lay on the floor. I felt the roots of my hair scream as my head was peeled off the cold tile, my throat making a whining sound as Ghirahim did so. "To think you were this pathetically weak, though."

Without thinking, swear words fell out of my mouth. The words were foreign and familiar however, and immediately I realized my mistake of letting my mouth run. Did I really just curse him out in ancient Hylian? Ghirahim's shock was palpable, and while he was frozen I decided to act. I flipped onto my back, arms grabbing onto the hand and foot that held me and throwing him off. As he thudded against the ground, I rolled back on top of him, fists swinging at anything I could. His hand pulled at my hair, but I ignored the feeling of my hair being torn out as I pinned his arms down.

"I'm weak?" I looked him in the eyes, meeting the fire in them as I struggled to keep his hands down. "Yes, I'm weak. I'm human, I'm mortal. I break easily and my feelings are even more fragile than that. If a weakling like me is able to make you angry, though, what does that make you? I just want to know one thing: Will you ever love me, despite my ancestress?" The corners of my mouth dropped, and I began to wonder where these words were coming from. "I hate being compared above all else, Ghirahim. If you don't learn to even like me, and only me, then there will be nothing between us. Can you do that?"

Ghirahim gritted his teeth, hands yanking themselves free. He sat up, all traces of him physically inclined to fight gone, "Hate to disappoint, babe, but no. You're just another conquest." I sat there, dazed, as Ghirahim ran a hand through his hair. "You're starting to get on my last nerves. To be honest, the only reason I hadn't killed you the minute we first met was because of your body. I was only vaguely nice in order to get you into my bed." The demon smiled sweetly at me, the white lips seemingly unaffected by the blow he had dealt me.

What a blow it had been. It was if he had punched my kidney again, except worse. Flinging myself off of him, I reached blindly for the clothes. "Get out." I didn't want to see him. I didn't want him to see the water gathering under my eyes. Angrily wiping at the tears, I yanked on the blouse and skirt. I turned back to him, face furious, "I told you to get out!"

Ghirahim stood, face amused at my hurt, "Last I checked, this was my castle." Oh, how I wanted to smack him even harder. "And you promised to keep me occupied."

My chest welled with my breath as I stared at him, "You arrogant son of a bitch. What makes you think I'll even touch you, except to slap you into hell?" There goes any of my dreams of him liking me again, as well as me telling him a thing.

"Because I said so, and if you don't want to end up in a very dark place, I suggest you do so." His chin lifted up as Ghirahim met my stare. "It shouldn't bother you, as you clearly have feelings for me."

My eyes narrowed under the feeling of my heart shriveling. "Well you can go fuck yourself. What woman in her right mind would do so, after what you just told me? Goddess help me, I want to strangle you so hard it hurts. To think, I even gave you a chance after that talk of slaves."

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice? You've gotten yourself into this situation." Ghirahim's smile was hard.

That made me pause, Ghirahim taking the advantage to step towards me. Quickly I raised my voice, "I may have gotten myself into this, but that sure as hell doesn't mean I'm about to service a man who doesn't love me." I clucked my tongue, working hard to hide the pain I was feeling. "Now I see what a fool I was. After all, no demon could ever truly love a woman."

"And why do you keep poking at that?" Ghirahim growled, hands dangerously close to my neck.

I shouted back at him, dodging the choking hands as I limped towards the door, "Like I'll ever tell you!" Pulling my sword and adventure packs up, off the ground I gestured rudely towards the demon. "I'm going to go find someone worthy of my love. Hell, I'll start a family too! Might as well try again, now that you'll finally leave me alone. So wonderful to know that I meant so much to you!" I was halfway down the hall before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"So you'll go back to your ex-fiancé?" Ghirahim sounded shocked, the confidence in his voice lost. "What makes you think I'll let you?"

Pulling away from his hand, I instinctively hobbled down the stairs. Good thing I remembered the layout of the castle from so long ago. "Because you would only hold back someone you loved!"

"Stop, Fallon!" Ghirahim sounded hurried as he descended the stairs behind me. "Will you listen to me, Fallon? I may have to explain something."

"I dare say you explained well enough!" I stopped though, looking him dead in the eye. "I think you've wasted enough of my time, Demon Lord Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim reached for my hands, even as I yanked them out of his grip, "You will listen to me. What I have to say is important, Fallon." I flinched away as he touched my cheek, "I was angry and my mouth ran away with it."

My eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you. I shouldn't believe you, so don't you dare give me any sort of hope." Fists clenched my skirts as I struggled to keep myself facing him. "Don't you dare, Ghirahim."

Mouth opening, Ghirahim closed it once before opening it again, "Give me another chance." His brow was furrowed and withdrawn, Ghirahim biting his lip before continuing, "Like you said, I'm a demon. It's… hard for me to love. You can't just expect me to sing a ballad of my love for you; we met barely four days ago. How you humans are able to love so quickly escapes me."

There was a moment of stunned silence as I blinked, "Ghirahim, are you apologizing?" To think that he was left me shocked. Even those thousands of years ago, it would have taken me twisting his arm for him to apologize.

Although, his facial expression made it look like I was twisting his arm. "You could take it that way." Ghirahim looked away, and I swore there was just the faintest of a pink hue in his cheeks, and it was not from running after me.

A sigh left my lips and I stepped up so our faces were level. Placing a hand on his cheek, I turned his face towards mine. His eyes landed on my smile and his face brightened somewhat. "Fine. I can't say no when you're apologizing so sincerely." I felt myself settling down, and I realized that I was asking a lot of him. Hopefully, with time, he'd come to love me again, but not right now.

Nodding, Ghirahim smiled, "I'm glad you accepted. I might've done something regrettable, otherwise." He quickly amended it when my smile turned into a frown, pulling me close to him, "You made me hurt you, how regrettable." Ghirahim wiped at the corner of my mouth, looking at the red stain on his glove closely.

"Well, I also did quite a number on you," I winced, feeling the sting of the cuts and bruises.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, "Yes, but I'd like to think I can take three times the amount a human can and still stand. I didn't hold back either, Fallon." There was a smile on his face, and for once it wasn't mischievous or violent. It was just a good, whole-hearted smile that somehow reminded me of a little boy. "Come back to my room and I'll heal you."

A smile quirked at my lips, "Have you run out of pick up lines, Ghirahim?" Nevertheless, I walked up the staircase, not waiting for the demon lord. I heard him follow after me though, so I continued, "And, as much as I love this dress, what exactly did you do with my clothes?"

Ghirahim was already by my side when he responded, "I had one of the servants wash them. Once they're cleaned, they'll bring your clothes back." He wrapped an arm around my middle, our hips bumping together as we ascended the stairs.

Smiling at the contact, I looked at him, "Thank you, Ghirahim."

I had fully expected the demon to pounce on me as soon as the door to his room closed with a click, but all Ghirahim did was take a hold of my hand, guiding me to the bed and forcing me to sit down. He did exactly as he said he would as well, healing each of my wounds until even a scar from my childhood was gone from the knuckles of my left hand. It was weird, the way Ghirahim was so focused on my wounds that he didn't even try to look up my skirt as he healed the peeled skin over my knees. And when all of my pain was gone, he moved onto his own wounds, the bruises on his face from my fists fading away.

We sat there then, awkwardly looking at each other and then around. I looked at my lap where my fingers intertwined, my senses focusing on any movement Ghirahim made. It was hard to refrain from a snicker as I realized what it was like- the mood was like that of two pure-hearted virgins who were afraid to make the first move. Nothing was going to get done in this setting, and so I opened my mouth.

"You know, Ghirahim," My eyes lifted to his, finding them steady on me. "I haven't had a proper meal in several days. Do you have a kitchen where I could make something really quick?"

Ghirahim smiled, the awkwardness of the room subsiding as he scooted closer to me, "How quick would that be?" His hand crept over my intertwined ones, loosening my fingers and slipping his hand inside.

"Before you could say toados eggs," I smiled back, hands tightening around his fingers. After his earlier apology, the thought that we could maybe get along wormed its way back into my mind. If he disappointed me again, I felt like this relationship would crumble. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

Tightening his hand in response, Ghirahim lifted himself from his bed, "It's hard to argue when you say it like that." Gently, he pulled me up to my feet before tucking my hand into the crook of his arm. "This way, then."

We were quiet as Ghirahim escorted me to the kitchen, the demon paying attention to where he was going and I lost in my own thoughts. Not ten minutes ago we were at each other's throats, throwing each other across the room and threatening. Was there some sort of "gentleman" switch inside of Ghirahim I managed to flip? Maybe this was just another dream, and I would wake up to find that I did tell Ghirahim I was Kallen and we were in bed.

My heart pounded at that thought and I fought the blush that was sure to rise. I wasn't sure what to do with him on that subject quite yet. If I wasn't Fallon, if I didn't feel some sort of maidenly shyness, I would almost say yes. But, as I was just as much Fallon as I was Kallen, I wanted to stick to my principles. And that meant not sleeping with a man- no, a demon- whom you met only a couple days ago, much less the enemy.

I let loose a sigh, piquing the attention of the demon himself, "Why, whatever's the matter, Fallon dear?" His brown eyes were intense, taking in every inch of my face and I could practically see him think.

My mouth opened to give some sort of lame excuse, before I finally decided to just tell him the truth. It was better he knew now, and not if we ever got into that sort of situation. "I'm… not sure how to justify how I feel."

Ghirahim was quiet for a moment, turning a corner with me on his arm before he responded, "What do you need to justify?"

A bubble of frustration popped through our air of calm, "I serve the goddess. You serve the Demon King. What you want to happen shouldn't be happening… but I want it to." I groaned, "But at the same time I can't just… fall for you after so short a period of time." There was the blush, incinerating my face as Ghirahim stared at me. "It's just not like me."

Mouth straightening into a line, Ghirahim looked forward, thinking. Once again, he waited until after we had passed through a door to say anything, "Long ago, your ancestress had the same problem. She was normally very strict in these interactions, not wanting to stray from the path of a priestess and mother." His hand pressed against my hand pressed to his side, squeezing the fingers reassuringly. "The amount of time it took for me to get to such a point… well, it is one of the reasons I love her." He sighed, looking tired, "Loved is actually a better description. I want to get past her though; it's taken this long for me to find someone that I think can do just that."

"I see," My voice stuttered at the sudden confession. Is that how he really saw me? Goddess, what have I gotten myself into? I wasn't sure if I was flattered or not, the fact he wasn't able to get over me was, well, entirely too romantic. The fact that only with my help will he get over me, only to fall in love with me again? My head hurt thinking of the consequences, and I let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ghirahim's tone turned hurt as he looked at me through narrow eyes.

A smile found its way to my face and I kissed him gently on the cheek, "You caught me by surprise. I didn't know you were so romantic." My body naturally leaned into him as we walked into the kitchen.

Ghirahim's body relaxed as we slowed, his arms coming to form a circle around me. "Let's just say I'm a surprising individual." His fingers tilted my chin up as he tilted his head, "All of which you will just love." His smile was a mix of suggestion and honesty, one corner just barely higher than the other, not enough to be a smirk.

I couldn't help but snort, the situation too good to pass up, "I'm afraid you're going to be the one surprised, Ghirahim." Placing another chaste kiss on his jaw, I pulled away to go further into the kitchen, "If you think you can surprise me again, dream on, kid."

_Ghirahim_

She pulled away, skirts swirling around her feet as she practically swayed her way into the kitchen, "If you think you can surprise me again, dream on, kid." The smile on her face was gentle though, eyelashes brushing softly against her cheeks. Almost the picture of the perfect wife.

Blinking, the words rolled around in my head. Why did her words sound so familiar?

_"Dream on, kid."_


End file.
